El Regreso y La Venganza
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Capitulo 1 la sorpresa de serena ¿o son dos?
1. Chapter 1

PERSONAJES DERECHOS NAOKO TAKEUCHI, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERSION EN MI FANFIC

CAPITULO 1 LA SORPRESA DE SERENA¿O SON DOS?

_Han pasado algunos meses desde la ultima pelea, ya no tenían necesidad de ser sailor scouts estaban felices de ser unas chicas normales, cierto día estaban todas platicando de su graduación y de si habían sido aceptadas en la preparatoria._

_**Amy: **_¡pues investigue y al menos yo si pase el examen de admisión! No me quisieron decir de ustedes ¿Cómo les fue ya preguntaron?

_**Serena: **_Pues si yo pregunte y me dijeron que…

_**Rei:**_ mmm ya se la respuesta, no pasaste y tendrás que perder año ¿verdad?

_**Mina:**_ ¿es cierto Serena?, pero como es posible si estudiamos muchísimo.

_**Lita: **_pero si era un poco difícil el examen, además los exámenes finales ¿no es verdad Serena?

_**Serena: **_ya puedo decirles que me respondieron o todavía no…

_**Amy: **_si Serena ya dinos, pasaste o no

_**Serena: **_pues… ¡si pase! Vamos a estar juntas en la preparatoria, estoy feliz, gracias a ustedes que me ayudaron a estudiar

_**Todas: **_felicidades Serena, hasta que nos hiciste caso en algo.

_**Lita: **_¿y Darien ya lo sabe?

_**Serena: **_si en cuanto tuve la respuesta le llame, y dice que esta orgulloso de mi… bueno creo que deberíamos irnos para estar listas para la fiesta ¿no creen?, no se que me pondré, estoy muy nerviosa Darien me tiene una sorpresa y ya quiero saber que es.

_**Mina:**_ bueno ya pronto lo sabrás… -_Lita golpea su codo_-

_**Serena: **_bueno pues nos vemos en la noche – _comienza a caminar, pensando en la reacción de sus amigas_ - ¿ellas sabrán algo?

Las chicas la observan alejándose y todas voltean a ver a Mina

_**Rei: **_¡Mina!, debes tener más cuidado de lo que dices, que tal si Serena sospecha algo

_**Mina: **_Lo siento… pero es que yo también estoy nerviosa y emocionada, como deseo que ya sea de noche, quiero ver la cara de Serena.

_**Amy: **_si tienes razón, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero ya mejor vamonos, hay que estar listas y a tiempo antes de que llegue Darien.

_Mientas Darien en su casa, camina de un lado a otro nervioso, con una cajita en la mano cuando suena el teléfono._

_**Serena: **_Hola Darien, mmm te llamo porque quería escuchar tu voz… y además preguntarte si vas a pasar por mí.

_**Darien: **_lo siento, pero no creo que llegue a tiempo para pasar a recogerte, mejor te veo en la fiesta y no llegues tarde, tratare de estar en la puerta para cuando tú llegues ¿te parece?

_**Serena: **_esta bien… pero me hubiera gustado que pasaras por mi, quería que fueras el primero en ver como me arregle esta noche…

_**Darien: **_de seguro estas hermosa, como siempre como toda una princesa, prometo no llegar tarde, estar primero que tu

_**Serena: **_esta bien bueno no vayas a tardar, te quiero besos – _cuelgan_-

_**Darien: **_mi princesa, espero que esta noche nunca la olvides y sea tan especial como he imaginado que será, ojala las chicas no hayan mencionado nada. – _Abre la cajita y suspira_- tiene que ser especial.

_Llega la noche, Serena esta lista, esperando a sus padres, las chicas en camino, y Darien en un lugar misterioso. En el auto de los padres de Serena._

_**Serena: **_¿Pero papá adonde vamos? Vamos a llegar tarde

_**Kenji: **_ah perdón Serena, no te avise es que tengo que pasar a ver una casa que posiblemente compremos ¿no te importa?, no vamos a tardar, solo unos minutos. –_ve con mirada picara a Ikuko_-

_**Serena: **_pero ya es tarde, y Darien debe estar esperándome

_**Kenji: **_ah pues que espere si es que le interesas

_**Serena: **_sigues sin gustarte que este con el ¿verdad?

_**Kenji**_mmm es tu decisión, olvídalo ya llegamos que les parece

_**Serena: **_pero esta a oscuras que se supone que vamos a ver

Todos se bajan, y entran despacio observando la oscuridad de la casa, abren la puerta principal y…

_**Todos: **_¡sorpresa!

_**Serena: **_¡¿pero que pasa, que es esto, sorpresa de que?!

_Sale Darien de entre la gente con una rosa, vestido de forma muy elegante con smoking y observa a Serena, que esta mas hermosa que nunca, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco largo, traía puesto el juego de accesorios que Darien le había regalo un día antes un broche para el cabello, unos aretes y un dije, todo hecho en figura de rosas rojas, el cabello recogido, sujeto con el broche, estaba perfecta tal como se lo había dicho Darien, como toda una princesa._

_**Serena: **_¿pero Darien que haces aquí, que pasa?

_**Darien: **_tus amigas… –_voltea a ver a las chicas que estaban escondidas_ - y yo organizamos esta fiesta sorpresa por que estamos orgullosos de ti, tus padres también nos ayudaron a que no descubrieras todo esto, además tu padre ya no se opone a nuestra relación, de hecho hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, Serena ¿te quieres casar conmigo y formar una familia, aquí, en esta hermosa casa que compre para nosotros?

_**Serena: **_¡claro que acepto! –_casi llorando lo abraza y lo besa_-

_Todos comienzan a aplaudir, mientras las chicas comienzan a caminar hacia ellos._

_**Chicas: **_¡felicidades futuros esposos!

_**Serena: **_pero que malas son, como pudieron engañarme durante este tiempo, sobre todo tu Amy como pudiste fingir

_**Amy: **_ah estuve a punto de contarte pero no lo hice por el cariño que les tengo a los dos

– _Toma la mano de Serena y Darien y las une_ – espero que ahora que todo termino podamos ser felices y sobre todo ustedes, se lo merecen.

_**Rei: **_esperemos que todo este en orden en el Universo

Se quedan todos pensativos.

_**Darien: **_bueno, esto es una fiesta así que a divertirse.

_**Serena: **_Darien¿Cuándo platicaste con mi papá?, por que no me habías dicho nada

_**Darien: **_hace una semana platicamos y le dije que te propondría matrimonio y que tu serias mas feliz si el estaba de acuerdo y pues me dio su autorización.

_**Serena: **_Darien te amo, gracias por todo ahora si soy completamente feliz.

_Así continuo la fiesta, hasta entrada la madrugada, poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando quedando solo las chicas, Luna, Artemis y la feliz pareja._

_**Lita: **_bueno pues nosotras nos vamos juntas, Serena nos llevamos a Luna así ustedes pueden irse juntos y platicar sobre los planes

_**Serena: **_Gracias Lita cuídense – _se despide de las chicas y su amiga Luna_-

_Así las chicas se van en un auto llevándose a sus amigables gatos, mientras Serena y Darien suben en otro coche, y comienzan su camino a casa de Serena, en las calles no había nada eran solo para ellos dos, mientras platican de los planes de la organización de la boda, cuando de pronto Serena grita._

_**Serena: **_¡cuidado Darien la vas a atropellar!

_Darien gira bruscamente y quedan a punto de chocar contra un auto_

_**Darien: **_Serena, estas bien contéstame

_**Serena: **_si estoy bien¿pero que hacia esa chica en mitad de la calle, donde esta, la atropellaste Darien?

_**Darien: **_no… creo que no –_mira por los espejos y ve que la joven esta tirada en el piso_-

_Bajan del auto apresurados y corren a donde esta la joven tirada, Darien la carga y la lleva a su auto._

_**Darien: **_tendremos que llevarla a un hospital, espero que no tenga nada grave – _cuando de pronto escuchan unas palabras-_

_**Chica: **_¿Se…Serena eres tu?

_Los dos se quedan sorprendidos con esas palabras que acababan de escuchar, llegan al hospital Darien la saca del auto y la lleva hasta donde están las enfermeras que inmediatamente la llevan a la sala de urgencias, mientras Darien y Serena se quedan en la sala de espera, solo se miran fijamente mientras piensan que no puede ser nada bueno lo que acaba de pasar, y no podía suceder justo ese día que había sido hasta hace unas horas el día mas feliz de sus vidas ¿Qué otra sorpresa tendrá esta joven después de escuchar el nombre Serena?_


	2. ¿puedo ser su amiga?

Capitulo 2 ¿puedo ser su amiga

_Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta y de ese accidente que a todas las Había dejando inquietas, y que no se podían explicar ¿Quién era, de donde viene y sobre todo por que buscaba a Serena?, pero ella no podía quedarse con la duda y sin avisarle a nadie fue sola a buscar a la joven que Habían atropellado, a pesar que Darien la había hecho prometer que no iría sola a buscarla. Llego al hospital_

Buenos días, disculpe estoy buscando a una chica es de cabello rubio con un mechón rosa en la frente… ¿usted sabrá como se encuentra?

Mmm creo saber quien es… ¿usted se llamara Serena? –_le contesta la enfermera y Serena se asombra_- lo que pasa es que la persona que usted menciona es una joven que tenemos como persona desconocida y el único nombre que recuerda es Serena, a mencionado que usted y alguien mas la trajeron al hospital.

Si bueno… la trajimos pero no podíamos quedarnos, pero yo no me podía quedar con la duda de saber como estaba. –_Serena un poco nerviosa_-

La paciente se encuentra bien de salud, el único problema es que tiene perdida de memoria temporal, se debió al golpe que sufrió al caer pero solo es temporal, de todas formas ya hemos dado aviso a la policía para que busquen a su familia, pero por lo pronto ya no se puede quedar aquí, ¿usted sabrá quien es, donde vive, quienes son sus familiares?

No, nosotros la encontramos desmayada y decidimos traerla al hospital… ¿sabe si la atropellaron o que le paso? – _Serena dudosa_ - yo la podría llevar a mi casa ¿esta bien?

mmm atropellada para nada solo recuerda que callo y se golpeo la cabeza es por eso que no recuerda nada, y estaríamos agradecidos que pudiera llevarla a un lugar más calido hasta que la policía descubra quien es, ¿quiere verla?

__si claro… ¿me permite su teléfono? Tengo que avisar para que entonces vengan por nosotras ¿la darían de alta hoy mismo?

claro pude tomar el teléfono, y sobre darla de alta, voy a arreglar ahora mismo con el doctor para que pueda llevársela en la tarde ¿le parece bien?

__si bien –_toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar la enfermera se va_- Darien, soy yo Serena, mmm no te vayas a enojar, pero vine al hospital, no me podía quedar con la duda…

pero Serena, me prometiste que no irías, pero esta bien te comprendo yo también estoy extrañado de esa chica ¿Cómo esta, ya sabes quien es?

no recuerda nada, me comentaba la enfermera que sufre de perdida de memoria temporal, al parecer se había caído antes de que pasara lo del coche por eso esta así, también te hablaba por que ya no se puede quedar en el hospital y la van a dar de alta, pero como no sabe quien es no hay a quien avisarle, así que ofrecí mi casa para que se quede mientras se recupera o hasta que la policía sepa quien es ¿no te molesta?

pero… bueno es tu decisión, solo debes tener cuidado no sabemos quien es y por que te busca, ¿quieres que pase por ustedes?

si Darien por favor, aquí te espero, voy a casa por ropa para la chica y a explicarles a mis papás que tendremos una visita, no voy a tardar… bueno voy a ver a la chica, la enfermera me esta llamando te espero besos

si esta bien, nos vemos al rato –_cuelgan_-

_Serena camina hacia la habitación de la desconocida se para frente a la puerta y respira profundo, abre despacio la puerta, entra y escucha:_

Serena, te estaba esperando, sabía que no me podías abandonar

_Serena, se queda sorprendida, y con mas dudas que antes_

Ho…hola… yo… ¿Cómo es que sabes quien soy?

__mmm no lo se, solo recuerdo tu rostro y tu nombre, se que eres alguien importante en mi vida, pero no recuerdo por que, solo se que te estaba buscando, he visto tu rostro en mis sueños, solo eso se, talvez tengas muchas dudas, yo también y mas ahora que te conozco, creo que no fue casualidad que casi me atropellaran ¿y quien es el joven que estaba contigo?

es mi novio, mi prometido,… y si tengo muchas dudas y creo que tendremos que esperar a que te sientas mejor, por lo pronto vendrás conmigo a mi casa, ya no te puedes quedar aquí, te quedaras en mi casa con mi familia hasta saber quien eres ¿Qué te parece?

mmm si creo que esta bien, talvez así respondamos todas nuestras dudas, gracias por ayudarme.

no tienes nada que agradecer, tengo que salir para ir a buscarte ropa, no tardo

Serena se sale de la habitación, mientras la joven cierra los ojos y ve el rostro de Serena, no se veía igual que ahora es el mismo rostro pero no la misma persona, sabía que la conocía pero de donde.

_En la tarde, Serena esta ayudando a su invitada a cambiarse para poder ir a casa, Darien llega y toca en la habitación, abre Serena y se sale, caminan hacia la sala de espera._

hola amor, ¿que paso, ya están listas? –_pregunta Darien_ -

si ya casi, solo faltan unos papeles, pero todo bien, ¿estas molesto todavía?

no claro que no, solo que sigo pensando que puede ser arriesgado no saber nada de ella y que se vaya a tu casa, pero por que lo hiciste

no lo se, solo que pensé que tenia que hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, talvez así sabremos quien es y por que me busca, lo único que me ha dicho es que me conocía en sueños, solo recuerda mi nombre y mi cara, y yo siento que es sincera pero no nos preocupemos, ¿que te parece si mañana comenzamos los preparativos de la boda?

si tienes razón talvez estoy siendo un poco paranoico, y con respecto a la boda tengo que decirte algo…

no me vas a decir que te arrepentiste, sabes que no lo soportaría… - _sus ojos llorosos lo miran mientras se aleja de el dramatizando como siempre_ -

claro que no como piensas eso, -_toma su mano y la besa_ - solo tengo una condición para que se pueda realizar la boda.

¿Qué condición? Sabes que haría cualquier cosa

bueno esa condición es que tendrás que estudiar la preparatoria, aunque ya estemos casados, ¿crees poder con la escuela y los preparativos?

si… yo… por nuestra boda lo haré será la más hermosa –_se besan, luego caminan rumbo a la habitación de la chica, entran_.-

Darien, te presento a la joven que casi atropellamos, mmm pero como la llamaremos no podemos decirle así siempre – _se ríen_ –

tienes razón, hola mucho gusto, yo lamento casi atropellarte no era nuestra intención

mucho gusto, no te preocupes se que no era su intención, solo que yo no sabía en donde estaba, si no pues ni loca me atravieso – _risas_ –

mmm que tal si te llamamos… Gina ¿Qué te parece?

perfecto hasta que recuerde mi verdadero nombre seré Gina, antes de irnos quiero agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mí, y si ustedes quieren puedo ser su amiga.

bueno, muy bien Gina, considérate de ahora en adelante una amiga más, pero por lo pronto es hora de que salgas de este hospital y conozcas nuevas personas – _abraza a Serena mientras abre la puerta para que salgan_.-


	3. gina es yasu

Capitulo 3 Gina es Yasu

_Han pasado 3 meses desde que Gina fue a vivir con Serena y su familia y casi nada había cambiado, solo tenia vagos recuerdos de quien era, recordaba a un señor, una casa enorme y un país que no es en el que esta o al menos eso es lo que sabían sus nuevos amigos. Amy había investigado sobre Gina y no había encontrado nada que indicara que fuera algún enemigo, Rei no sentía mucha confianza en ella pero no le daba importancia, y todos los demás la había aceptado y ahora era parte de su gran familia, menos Luna y Artemis que tenían el mismo sentimiento y la misma sensación de haberla conocido en el pasado, pero era algo imposible ya que Gina a penas tenia 18 años. Serena no le daba importancia a los comentarios de Luna ya que estaba muy ocupada organizando su boda._

Serena, no se porque le estas dando tanta confianza a Gina, por favor tienes que estar atenta, no puedes darle tanta confianza…

por favor Luna no puedo creer que sigas con esas cosas, deberías estar contenta y ayudarme con los preparativos, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y pensar como para estar vigilando a Gina todo el tiempo, suficiente tengo con la escuela.

_En la sala, Gina viendo la televisión, en el noticiero sacan una nota de un hombre muy importante, ella se sorprende al ver que el hombre en la televisión es el mismo que ella recuerda, llama inmediatamente a Serena:_

¡Serena, ven rápido por favor!

¿Qué pasa, que te sucede?

mira en la televisión, es el hombre que recuerdo dicen que se llama Gonshiro Hori

_Ven la nota en el noticiero_

este hombre que acaban de ver es el hombre es una de las personas mas importantes de Estados Unidos, creo una empresa de Software que en pocos meses estará en las computadoras de todo Japón, y esta de visita en nuestro país, pues al parecer su única hija desapareció a su llegada al país,

solicitamos la colaboración del público para localizarla, no se de ella desde hace 3 meses, tememos lo peor, si alguien tiene informes de ella por favor llamen a la embajada su nombre es Yasu Hori, y esta es su foto, daremos una recompensa a quien nos informe su paradero gracias –_el señor muy triste_ -

ese fue el señor Hori, si alguien tiene informes comuníquense al teléfono…

entonces,… tu eres Yasu Hori es increíble….

_Comienza a sonar el teléfono es Darien, Serena contesta_

¿si?

Serena, ya se quien es Gina su verdadero nombre es...

Yasu Hori, si lo se acabamos de ver el noticiero habrá que llamar inmediatamente

si tienes razón, voy a ir a la embajada, más tarde te llamo bye –_cuelga sin dejar hablar a Serena._-

pero… me colgó, iba a la embajada¿debes estar nerviosa?

si claro, ahora mis recuerdos tienen sentido, comienzo a recordar…

_Luna la observa desde la puerta,__ nota en la mirada de Yasu una mirada extraña que evade la mirada de Luna, talvez ahora pueda descubrir quien es_

si ya recuerdo, -se _queda viendo fijamente como recordando_ - venia de viaje a conocer los orígenes de mi padre, ya que el se fue desde pequeño a Estados Unidos y haya hizo su fortuna, luego se caso con mi madre que murió el día que nací, pero cuando llegue al aeropuerto y salí tome un taxi luego subió una señora y me lanzo un gas y me desmaye, desperté tirada en la calle y no recordaba nada y fue cuando iba caminando mareada todavía cuando vi el coche de ustedes quise pedir ayuda pero no me di cuenta que esta en mitad de la calle y ya sabes el resto

¿pero no sabes quien era esa señora que subió al taxi?

no la conozco, solo recuerdo su voz, que me decía "busca a Serena, recuérdala, debes buscar en tu interior, debes ayudarme busca a Serena"

por eso mencionaste mi nombre pero como sabias que era yo

no lo se cuando desperté y camine solo tenia en mente tu rostro y tu nombre, lo único que no logro saber es por que tenia que buscarte, siento que ya te había conocido antes, pensaras que estoy loca pero es como si nos hubiéramos conocido en alguna vida pasada, pero es imposible no existe la reencarnación

ehhh… si tienes razón no existe – _talvez ahora las cosas tengan sentido, pensó Serena mientras veía a Luna_ –

_Darien, llega a casa de Serena, acompañado del señor Gonshiro Hori, que estaba muy nervioso, tocan y abre Serena, Gina en la sala con toda la familia de __Serena, Gina corre en cuanto ve a su padre, y lo abraza llorando._

¡papá, que alegría verte!

¡hija, no sabes como sufrí por ti, por no saber donde estabas, ya este joven me informo todo lo que ha pasado en estos 3 meses!

_Darien se acerca a Serena y la abraza, observan como están abrazados Yasu y Gonshiro, los invitan a sentarse y tomar té _

no se como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi hija…

yo se como se lo podemos agradecer… Darien esta a punto de casarse con Serena, son la pareja mas hermosa que jamás haya existido, así que, se cual seria la mejor manera de agradecerles todo¿papá, todavía vas a abrir la sucursal aquí?

si hija, solo que no había hecho nada por estar buscándote

bueno pues ya tienes aquí a la persona que te ayudara en cuestiones legales, papá te presento a ¡Darien Chiba el mejor abogado que puede tener tu futura empresa aquí en Japón! –_lo presenta con mucha emoción_-

¡si hija tienes razón! Darien ¿aceptaría trabajar para mí, representándome en Japón?

_Serena emocionada voltea a ver a Darien y le sonríe_

¡claro que acepto! Seria un placer trabajar con usted, gracias Gina… digo Yasu

gracias por esto señor significa mucho para nosotros – _contesta Serena muy emocionada_ -

al contrario gracias por todo – _contesta Yasu_ -

bueno, pues ahora tengo que llevarme a mi hija, tenemos mucho de que platicar, estaremos en contacto¿por cierto cuando es la boda?

_Serena se adelanta en responder_

en un mes exactamente, y claro que están invitados.

gracias a todos –_casi llorando_ – por favor despídeme de las chicas

_Se van__, Yasu abrazada de su papá por fin algo se había esclarecido en su mente, solo quedaba algo por resolver, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 SOSPECHAMOS QUIEN ES YASU

_Una semana después de la partida de Yasu, las chicas reunidas en el templo._

_**Rei: **_así que Yasu te dijo que sentía que te conocía de otra vida

_**Serena: **_si así es, yo no supe que responder, pero Luna ¿Qué has podido averiguar?

_**Luna: **_Artemis y yo hemos estado pensando en algo que talvez tenga que ver con contigo y Yasu, solo que es un poco difícil de explicar además no estamos muy seguros ¿verdad Artemis?

_**Artemis: **_si tenemos que investigar más, pero talvez no sea nada.

_**Mina: **_bueno si es así podemos platicar de otra cosa… yo tengo algo que decirles

_Luna y artemis se alejan dejando a las chicas platicar._

_**Amy: **_yo también pero empieza tu Mina

_**Serena: **_¿Qué pasa, no es nada malo verdad?

_**Mina: **_pues no es nada malo, lo que pasa es que hice un casting para una película, y pues… ¡me aceptaron!

_**Todas: **_¡felicidades! –_se dan cuenta que la alegría de Mina es opacada por un gesto triste_ –

_**Serena: **_¿Qué pasa Mina, por que no estas tan feliz como deberías?

_**Lita: **_si Mina ¿que te pasa?

_**Mina: **_si estoy feliz, pero el único problema es que me tengo que ir a Estados Unidos un día después de tu boda Serena y no se por cuanto tiempo será.

_**Rei: **_¿pero entonces que pasara con nosotras?, te extrañaremos mucho, pero comprendemos que es lo que tu has deseado siempre

_**Amy: **_si Mina no te preocupes por nosotras, en algún momento esto tenia que pasar, no íbamos a estar toda la vida juntas ¿cierto?

_**Lita: **_mmm ¿a que te refieres Amy?

_**Amy: **_lo que pasa es que me voy un año a estudiar a Inglaterra, me gane una beca por mi excelente promedio, y me iré al finalizar el año escolar.

_**Serena: **_estoy alegre por ustedes, que vayan a realizar sus sueños, solo que las vamos a extrañar mucho – _a punto de llorar_ –

_**Mina: **_prometo que siempre que me necesiten estaré para ustedes

_**Amy: **_si yo también además que cuando tenga vacaciones vendré a visitarlas no crean que se van a librar de nosotras – _se ríen todas_ –

_**Serena: **_y ustedes chicas que va a pasar con ustedes

_**Rei: **_yo no tengo planes, el único que voy a tener un tiempo es ver y hacerte sufrir como niña llorona

_**Lita: **_yo tampoco nada, me quedare a terminar los estudios después ya veremos

_Se juntan y se abrazan y comienzan a reír por lo que Rei le dice a Serena, a lo lejos Luna y Artemis, un poco preocupados platican_

_**Luna: **_estoy casi segura que es ella, si esto que pensamos es cierto, todos en especial Serena y Rini corren peligro

_**Artemis: **_¿pero ellas por que?, no tiene sentido lo que esta pasando, Luna ¿crees que ella regresara a cobrar venganza?, la Reina Serenity nunca nos informo nada, talvez ella tenia la esperanza de que no regresara o de que lo hubiera olvidado.

_**Luna: **_talvez haya sido por la visita del futuro de Rini, la respuesta la tendremos cuando Serena quede embarazada, solo hasta entonces estaremos seguros, lo importante ahora es vigilar a Yasu, si es quien pensamos seria una pieza importante de este rompecabezas.

_**Artemis: **_tienes razón Luna pero ojala estemos equivocados, y si no sabremos que aquella leyenda es cierta

_**Luna: **_así es Artemis, por lo pronto no debemos contarles nada a las chicas y menos a Serena que esta emocionada por la boda.

_Se quedan callados, cuando de pronto ¡buh! Serena los asusta todos se ríen. Pasan los días Amy, Mina y Serena cada una terminan de arreglar los pendientes que les quedan, Amy emocionada esperando a que llegue el fin de año escolar, Mina tiene todo listo para viajar inmediatamente el día siguiente a la boda de Serena, y por último Serena, que ya tiene todo listo para su boda, gracias a la ayuda de Yasu que los habían convencido de que la boda se realizara de forma diferente que se realizara de forma occidental, y como querían que la boda fuera diferente habían aceptado además no podían negarse ya que Darien había comenzado a trabajar para Gonshiro._


	5. una noche muy especial

CAPITULO 5 UNA NOCHE MUY ESPECIAL

¡Mamá, no puede ser que hasta el día más importante se me haga tarde¿Por qué no me despertaste mamá? –_mientras se levanta a toda prisa, enredándose en la cobija, cae al piso boca arriba mientras ve que alguien se acerca_ -

Serena, cuando maduraras, tengo media hora tratando de despertarte, esta listo el baño –_mientras se inca y acaricia el cabello de Serena y dulcemente le da un beso_ – recuerda que a partir de mañana ya no estaré para despertarte, serás ya una señora recuérdalo.

Si mamá tienes razón –_con un pequeño toque de tristeza_-

Espero que ahora tu vida sea feliz y tranquila y por fin madures –_al decir lo ultimo le acaricia la mejilla con cariño_-

si mamá eso espero y es lo que más deseo, y no solo por mi, si no por mis amigas, deseo que todas encontremos la felicidad y la tranquilidad – _feliz y tranquila-_

Bueno ya basta todavía faltan muchas cosas que hacer, niña apresúrate como ves el vestido ya esta listo.

_Poco a poco pasan los minutos, es un día importante para las Sailor Scouts por fin será la boda de la Princesa Serena y el Príncipe __Endymion y eso para ellas es muy importante, por fin se cumplirá el destino de la tierra. Todas reunidas con Luna antes de la boda._

Chicas tengo algo que advertirles y quiero hacerlo ahora, así todas estarán prevenidas. – _luna muy seria_-

¿Qué pasa Luna, hay algún problema? –Pregunta Amy al notar la seriedad de Luna-

Ahora talvez no seria de importancia pero para el futuro… puede ser un problema

¿A que te refieres con el futuro? – pregunta Rei

Tiene que ver con Rini…

¿Qué pasa con Rini?, debe estar bien ahora que cambiamos el futuro trágico de sus padres ¿o no?

Si así es Lita, ahora ya todo esta bien, pero el problema esta en que es necesario que ella no sepa nada acerca de su viaje al pasado, ya que nosotras cambiamos su futuro…

Pero a que te refieres Luna¿ella no nos recordara cuando ya este grande?

así es Mina, ella vino del futuro, y ahora que regreso su vida es normal, algo que no les había dicho es que Artemis y yo borramos su memoria para que pudiera regresar al futuro sin ningún recuerdo de lo que paso, solo nosotras podremos recordarla, así que cuando ella nazca no sabrá absolutamente nada, y es importante que no se entere de nada, así que chicas les pido que todas las fotografías, videos o todo lo que tenga que ver con Rini sea eliminado ¿entienden?

Si Luna lo entendemos¿pero es necesario que destruyamos todos los recuerdos? –Pregunta Rei sin estar muy conforme-

Si es necesario, lo mismo van a hacer Serena y Darien ya les explique todo y están de acuerdo, aunque estaban muy tristes.

_Todas se quedan pensativas, tristes viéndose una a la otra. Darien por su parte pensativo observa sentado en el balcón como pasa la mañana, y como comienza a atardecer._

Serena, mi amor en unas horas serás mi esposa –_mientras ve una fotografía de Serena, Rini, Luna y él_ – por fin seremos una familia

_En el salón principal del hotel mas importante, ya los esperaban las personas más importantes de su vida: Amy, Rei, Mina, Lita, Luna, y Artemis eran las personas que estarían en Tokio de Cristal apoyándolos, igual que en este momento. Todos los invitados estaban ansiosos por ver llegar a los novios, cuando ven que se acerca un automóvil negro de el desciende Darien, vestido con un smoking negro una rosa roja en la solapa, se ve mas guapo de lo que ya era, las chicas se acercan y lo acompañan cuando todos sorprendidos ven llega un auto blanco en el viene Serena._

_Darien se queda parado en la puerta del salón y observa como desciende Serena vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco tipo princesa, bordado en hilo de plata y hermosos cristales en forma de lunas crecientes, que deja al desnudo sus hombros, su hermoso cabello rubio suelto y de tocado una pequeña tiara de la que cuelga una luna creciente justo en su frente. Como regalo especial de la Reina Serenity se ve una noche como ninguna, con el cielo cubierto de estrellas y decorado con la mas hermosa luna llena que en mucho tiempo se había visto._

Ya ven que la boda fue hermosa, quedo perfecta, Serena te ves hermosa ¿verdad Darien?

Si esta mas bella que nunca y gracias por ayudarnos a organizar todo y de verdad quedo hermosa no sabemos como agradecerte Yasu

Si tienes razón, es perfecta gracias por ayudarme –contesta Serena muy feliz-

No tienen nada que agradecer además esta fue la manera en que yo les pude agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí, y esto no es todo mi papá les tiene una sorpresa… papá ven

¿Si hija dime?

¿Verdad que les tienes una sorpresa?

Si así es toma Darien –_le da un sobre_- ábrelo

¿Pero que es? – _mientras lo abre y saca unos boletos de avión_ - ¿y estos boletos?

Es mi regalo de bodas, esos boletos los llevaran de viaje de bodas a Estados Unidos con todos los gastos pagados, espero que no hayan tenido otros planes –con mirada curiosa pregunta Gonshiro-

¡Qué emoción Darien y tú que pensabas que no íbamos a viajar! Es maravilloso –Serena se adelanta a responder-

Gracias pero no es necesario, con todo lo que ya han hecho era suficiente –voltea a ver a Serena y Darien se apena-

Bueno si… pero podríamos ir ¡por favor Darien vamos! –_mientras ella lo ve con ojos de suplica_ –

esta bien, esta bien pero ya no me veas así Serena

_Serena se pone feliz y abraza a Darien, mientras Yasu y su padre sonríen, a lo lejos Luna y Artemis observan atentos a Yasu._

Artemis ¿crees que todo se cumpla? –Pregunta Luna sin voltear a ver a Artemis-

Pues todo parece indicar que si, ojala estemos equivocados y solo haya sido una simple coincidencia que Serena conociera a Yasu y no tenga nada que ver con la leyenda de…

¡Con que aquí están, los hemos estado buscando¿que tanto critican?, escuche el nombre de Yasu ¿Qué pasa con ella? –Mina toma a los dos gatos y caminan hacia donde están las demás-

No… nada solo veíamos lo felices que se ven Darien y Serena, el padre de Yasu les regalo un viaje y van a ir a Estados Unidos –contesta Luna, ocultando su preocupación-

¡Que bien! Por lo menos no estaré sola los primeros días, pero claro que no los interrumpiré –dice con voz picara la inquieta Mina-

Si claro como siempre Mina la persona más discreta –_se ríe_ –

_Mina suelta a luna y aprovecha y __le da un golpe en la cabeza a Artemis, toma a Luna y comienza a caminar otra vez, cuando llegan con las demás, Amy les hace una pregunta._

Ustedes dos han estado muy raros ¿Qué les pasa?

Nada… por que preguntan –luna tratando de estar tranquila-

No nos pueden engañar algo pasa y no nos quieren decir, yo presiento que algo oscuro se esta acercando pero no logro entender que. –Rei acerca su mano al pecho-

No creo que pase nada, lo único que viene es el futuro Tokio de Cristal, talvez es eso

Si Lita tiene razón, talvez es todo, la emoción de la boda, la próxima llegada de Rini, y todo lo que vendrá. –ahora es Amy quien no esta muy convencida-

si tiene razón, es eso no se preocupen, además si algo llegara a pasar seriamos los primeros en estar atentos –Artemis voltea a ver a Luna-

si claro, bueno pues yo me tengo que ir, ya que mañana me levanto temprano para terminar de empacar al medio día me voy a ir al aeropuerto¿las veré antes de irme? –Mina con una expresión triste-

Mmm no creo, yo tengo que ir a… clases de… cocina, si a eso tengo que ir, pero te deseo mucha suerte – _Lita muy nerviosa_ –

¿Y ustedes chicas?

_Amy y Rei negando con la cabeza, no saben que decir pero llegan Serena y Darien y sin querer las salvan._

Talvez te vayamos a ver a una de las grabaciones ¿Qué te parece Mina? –dice Serena muy emocionada-

¿Cómo es eso, van a ir a Estados Unidos? –con duda pregunta Amy-

¡Si el papá de Yasu nos regalo un viaje de bodas, estoy muy emocionada¿Verdad Darien?

Si así es, yo no podía aceptar pero ya ven como es Serena –resignado-

Si claro la alocada Serena –Rei en tono molesto _mientras le saca la lengua_ _no puede evitar sonreír y abrazar a su amiga _–

Bueno entonces los veré haya, ahora me tengo que ir, Rei ¿Artemis podría quedarse contigo y Luna mientras regresan Serena y Darien? –Pregunta Mina sin voltear a ver a Rei, solo acaricia a su gato-

claro que si, no te preocupes

_Mina ya no quiere decir nada, solo le entrega el gato a Rei y poco a poco camina hacia atrás, llorosa, solo les dice hasta pronto y se aleja._

_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ENTRAN Y LEEN ESTE FIC, PERO POR FIS DEJENME UN MENSAJITO NO SEAN MALITOS, DIGANME QUE OPINAN QUE PIENSAN GRACIAS_


	6. el comienzo de la nueva vida de mina

CAPITULO 6 EL COMIENZO DE LA NUEVA VIDA DE MINA

_Al día siguiente de la boda, Mina esta en su casa, observa la fotografía de ella y sus cuatro amigas y sus inseparables gatitos, recuerda la primera vez que vio a las que se convertirían en sus mejores amigas, toma una en especial aquella donde están todas las sailor scouts y Darien, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de la visita de Rini, la llegada Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, como podía olvidar a Chibi Chibi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Diana, esa fotografía resumía lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora que estaba a punto de irse para realizar su sueño, ser una gran estrella del cine, era momento de marcharse se seco las lagrimas tomo su maleta y esa fotografía, la única que tenia ya de Rini y se fue al aeropuerto, resignada a no ver a sus amigas por un largo tiempo._

¡Mina! – gritaron en unísono las amigas de Mina -

_-__Mina voltea justo antes de entrar a la sala de espera y ve a sus amigas, incluso Serena y Darien- _¿pero que hacen aquí, pensé que tenían cosas que hacer, y ustedes –_viendo a Serena y Darien_ - no deberían estar disfrutando de su primer día de casados?

Como podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirnos de ti

Si Serena tiene razón, imagínense que hasta se despertó temprano para poder venir –_mientras se ríe y abraza a Serena_-

De verdad –_risas_- gracias Serena se que es mucho sacrificio para ti

Esa es una buena prueba de cuanto te queremos, mira que fue un gran sacrificio para Serena. –Dice burlonamente Rei-

_Todos se ríen menos Serena, se molesta un poco pero luego también comienza a reírse, así felices acompañan a Mina hasta la puerta donde abordaría el avión._

Chicas gracias por no dejarme sola en este momento, verán que seré muy famosa, y cuando gane un oscar serán las primeras a las que agradeceré –_de sus ojos sale una lágrima, suelta su maleta y corre para abrazar a sus amigas_-

_Ninguna logra decir nada solo se separan ven como se aleja Mina, ellas paradas a punto de llorar, pero lo evitan y sonríen, con la mano le dicen adiós a Mina._

Les informamos que estamos a punto de aterrizar en la Ciudad de los Ángeles, les pedimos abrochar sus cinturones…. –_se escucha la voz de la aeromoza, sacando a Mina de sus pensamientos_ -

Pues ya llegue, ahora espero que todo salga bien, ojala que si hayan venido a buscarme del estudio. – _no se da cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y voltea su compañero de asiento extrañado, y se sonroja_ -

_En la salida principal, un joven molesto espera, lleva consigo un letrero, ve como entra y sale gente mira sus caras._

espero que no se haya ido, si no en el estudio se molestaran y podrían correrme, pero porque tengo que venir yo a buscar a una novata, de seguro es una engreída, presumida… de que sirvieron mis estudios de cine, para terminar siendo un mensajero, todo por no tener contactos. –_hablaba mientras veía caminaba de un lado a otro_, _cuando levanta la mirada y ve que se acerca una chica rubia muy hermosa, el se pone nervioso, no puede creer que esa chica vaya directo hacia el_- será que le guste –_se pregunta_-

Hola, tu…

Te gustaría… –_esconde el letrero_- te gustaría ser actriz, eres muy bonita, sabes yo soy director de cine, solo que vengo a buscar a una actriz japonesa, pero parece que no piensa venir, ya sabes como son esas extranjeras creen que tienen el derecho de hacer esperar a la gente…

_Mina lo mira, primero con desconfianza, luego con coraje para el final reírse de las palabras que esta escuchando mientras saca su identificación y toma el letrero que escondió el chico, y se los da para que los lea._

¿Minako Aino? Yo… perdón… -_se sonroja al darse cuenta de que ella era la actriz extranjera a la que esperaba_- lo siento… la llevare a su hotel – _toma su maleta y camina sin mirarla a la cara-_

Gracias por llevarme… y no era mi intención que me esperaras tanto tiempo, debí avisar que el vuelo se retraso… -_mejor se calla ya que el chico no le contesta_ -

_Sigue al chico hasta un auto, la ayuda a subir y se van, él ya no le dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza, esta avergonzado por todo lo que dijo._

Mmm, buenos días nueva vida, ¿lista para comenzar?

_Se levanta, se baña y se arregla y sale rumbo al estudio de grabación, un chofer __y un coche la esperan para llevarla, en el camino observa las calles, las tiendas, los grandes espectaculares, todo era como ella lo había imaginado, llegan al estudio y ve maravillada las escenografías delicadamente decoradas para la grabación de su primer película, tendría que poner todo de su parte, aprender a dominar perfectamente el idioma, a bailar, y sobre todo de actuación, tenia que superarse. Se los debía a ellas a sus amigas en especial a Serena, les demostraría que se puede llevar una vida normal después de tantas peleas y tanto sufrimiento._


	7. la carta de mina

CAPITULO 7 LA CARTA DE MINA

_Mina esta en su casa escribiendo una carta y recordando todo lo que le paso en su primer día de grabación y lo más importante había encontrado el amor o eso creía._

_**Flash back… **_¡buenos días! –mientras se queda parada viendo al chico que la fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

_El chico de espaldas, le contesta sin voltear a verla, se sonroja, voltea y le entrega su guión, no le dirige la palabra, la lleva hasta maquillaje para que comiencen a maquillarla el se va._

No le hagas caso, así es muy callado… -_la sienta y comienza a peinarla_ -

Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Leonard, al parecer es cineasta pero no ha tenido su oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que sabe hacer, es muy inteligente, -_se acerca y discretamente le dice_ – al parecer esta película es idea suya, pero el director le robo la idea…

Pero como, y ¿el por que no reclama?

No puede hacerlo, no tiene manera de comprobar que es su historia, pero niña no te involucres, este negocio así es, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de cómo son las cosas aquí- _mientras termina de arreglarla_ –

-_pensando_ – no puede ser, este es un caso mas para Mina Aino – _sonríe_ – no puedo controlarme – _y se ríe dejando a la maquillista con cara de interrogación_ -

_Y comienza la grabación de la película, ha sido un día muy pesado para haber sido el primero, a la salida ve como Leonard comienza a alejarse, y Mina corre para alcanzarlo._

Hola Leonard, ¿como estas?

Bien… yo… -_se para en seco_ – quería disculparme por lo del aeropuerto…yo no sabia quien eras, lo siento.

Ahh no te preocupes, que te parece si comenzamos desde el principio – _extiende la mano en señal de saludo_- ¡hola mucho gusto mí nombre es Mina ¿y tu eres?!

-_sonriendo_- ¡hola Mina, mi nombre es Leonard, que te parece si te invito un café!

_Y ese fue el comienzo de una linda amistad, que pronto se convertiría en amor, ahora las chicas habían terminado de leer la carta de Mina, y entendían por que hasta ese día no había recibido noticias de ella. Esta tan ocupada y feliz con su nueva vida y su nuevo amor que gracias a ella los créditos de la película cambiaban, el director y escritor eran Leonard Smith._

Bueno, Mina por fin encontró lo que buscaba, y es feliz… tu Serena ¿q tal vas ahora como la señora Chiba? –_Con mirada burlona_ _voltea Rei _–

Mmm, la verdad… es muy… pero muy complicado – _se sonroja_ – no es lo que yo pensaba pero ni modo, Darien esta siendo muy paciente conmigo… lo bueno es que Lita me esta ayudando con mis clases de cocina ¿verdad Lita?

Si, es un poco difícil para Serena pero lo esta logrando, el día menos pensado logra hacer una buena comida –_sonriendo_-

-_llorosa_- pero… Lita me dijiste ayer que mi comida había quedado rica es que… ¿mentiste?, es eso Lita, me has estado mintiendo –_ya llorando_ –

-_apenada_- no Serena como crees lo que pasa es que… es que bueno si estaba rica… pero todavía te falta –_le pone una mano en el hombro_ – no llores Serena, veras que pronto cocinaras igual que yo.

-_Rei solo observa la divertida escena y_ _se ríe_ – si como no, yo lo dudo mucho

talvez no llegue a cocinar igual que Lita pero por lo menos Darien podrá comer en su casa y no tendrá que llevar comida –_dice ingenuamente Amy y todas_ _se ríen_ –

Amy, ¿ya sabes cuando te vas? –_Pregunta Rei ya tranquila de tanta risa_-

-_se pone triste_ – si ya me dijeron, me voy dentro de una semana… así que no voy a terminar mi primer año aquí, ¡las voy a extrañar! – _las abraza_-

¡Nosotras también Amy! –_La abraza con más fuerza Serena_ -

Te haremos una fiesta de despedida ¿Qué te parece Amy?, claro que yo hago la comida – agrega Lita-

Si claro así podré despedirme de todos.

Nada de ponernos tristes, mejor mmm…. Serena muéstranos las fotos de tu viaje ¿traes fotos de Mina con su novio? –_Dudosa pregunta Rei_-

Si claro esperen iré a buscarlas –_se va a buscar las fotos_-

Ya las encontré, es que todavía no termino de desempacar… -_muy apenada_-

Umm ya se me hacia extraño que tuvieras todo ordenado aquí abajo, ya me imagino como esta arriba. –_contesta Rei sonriendo_-

_Todas se ríen, y Rei va por Serena y le quita las fotos, las comienza a ver y se queda con una es de Serena, Darien, Mina y Leonard, se ven tan felices._

_En la tarde Amy, Lita y Rei esperaban a Luna y Artemis en casa de Lita. Llegan Luna y Artemis, la primera en hablar es Luna._

Antes que nada quiero que me prometan que no le dirán de esta reunión a Serena o Darien, en su momento les explicaremos nosotros mismos.

Pero… a que te refieres Luna ¿Qué pasa? –_pregunta Amy_ -

Luna y yo hemos investigado sobre ciertos acontecimientos que están pasando y que talvez pasen en un futuro, no sabemos si cercano o después o quizá nunca pasen. – _responde muy confusamente Artemis_ -

_**-**__Rei que no entendió nada pregunta__** - **_Luna, no entendemos nada, explícate…

Hace tiempo tenemos un presentimiento y tiene que ver con Serena y Rini…

¿Es sobre el futuro, tiene que ver con las fotografías? –_ahora pregunta Lita_ -

Si es sobre el futuro, pero… no tiene que ver con las fotografías es más bien con el pasado y el futuro de Serena. –_O eso creía Artemis_-

_**-**__agrega Luna ante la dudosa respuesta de Artemis__** - **_así es, nuestro temor es que con la alteración del tiempo que hizo Rini se haya al alterado el espacio-tiempo, si esto es así Serena y Rini corren peligro, lo que ustedes deben saber es que talvez Serena no este del todo sola, y que ustedes no sean las únicas que reencarnaron y olvidaron su pasado lunar, hay una historia que la Reina Serenity nunca nos confirmo y nosotros no tenemos más información, hemos estado investigando pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada.

Talvez yo les pueda ayudar…

Amypero tú te vas en una semana, mejor nosotras nos encargamos –_responde enseguida Rei_ -

Pero puedo ayudar hasta que me vaya, además Serena… podría necesitarme, lo mejor será que no me vaya…

no Amy, no te preocupes no le pasara nada a Serena, nosotras la cuidaremos, ahora mas que nunca no la dejaremos sola.

si Lita tiene razón la cuidaremos, aunque ahora tengamos una vida "normal" siempre seremos Sailor Scouts y protegeremos a Serena. – _Rei toma las manos de Lita y Amy y las junta con las suyas_ -


	8. yasu la heredera

Capitulo 8 Yasu la heredera

_Es de madrugada suena el teléfono en casa de los Chiba _

¿Darien?-_se escucha en el auricular_-

Si ¿Quién habla? –_Medio dormido contesta_-

Soy Yasu, disculpa que te llame tan tarde, pero ha ocurrido algo… -_se calla_-

¿Qué pasa Yasu, que se te ofrece? –_preocupado_ -

-_Serena_ _se despierta_- ¿que pasa, que quiere?

Mi papá… Darien mi papá ha muerto –_sollozando _–

Pero… ¿Qué paso? Esta tarde estuve con el y estaba bien ¿Cómo fue? –_no podía creer lo que escuchaba_ -

Fue… -_comienza a sollozar_ -un ataque al corazón, no se bien, solo se que recibió la visita de alguien ya entrada la noche y al poco tiempo me llamaron de la oficina para avisarme, llamaron a una ambulancia… yo te estoy hablando del hospital ¿puedes venir por favor?

Si bien voy para allá – _cuelga el teléfono y se para de la cama_ -

¿Qué paso, a donde vas?

El papá de Yasu falleció, esta sola en el hospital… -_comenzando a cambiarse_ -

Pero… -_Serena no entiende_-

No te preocupes Serena –_voltea, la mira se acerca y le besa la frente_ –

Bien solo… cuídate – _lo besa y lo acompaña a la puerta_ –

_En la mañana Serena les llama a las chicas después de recibir una llamada de Darien, avisándole que va a estar en casa de Yasu. Al llegar las chicas notan extraña a Serena._

¿Que te pasa Serena? Estas muy pálida –_pregunta Rei viéndola insistentemente_-

Si Rei tiene razón ¿te sientes bien, ya desayunaste? –_voltea Lita_ -

Si estoy bien solo que no he estado bien desde que Darien se fue

Serena no te preocupes va a estar bien, mejor vamos a casa de Yasu, a ver si así te pones mejor al ver a Darien. –_Contesta la pequeña gata Luna_-

_Salen de la casa y se van a ver a Yasu, en el camino Serena se queda atrás viendo un aparador cuando de pronto esta a apunto de caerse pero alguien la detiene._

Cuidado… -_se escucha una voz muy familiar_ –

_Voltea Serena a ver quien la ayudo y sonríe al ver al dueño de esa voz_

Bombón, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar –_le sonríe_-

-_por fin Serena puede formular su pregunta_ -¿Seiya, que haces aquí, no deberías estar…?

Debería pero no, regrese por que te extrañaba, y tenía muchas ganas de verte,

-_ocultando la verdadera intención por la que volvieron_ - acabamos de llegar y yo iba a buscarte a tu casa. –_agrega muy feliz_-

-_le grita a sus amigas_ – yo… ya no vivo con mis papás –_le muestra la mano con el anillo de bodas_ –

Ah – _se refleja un gesto de tristeza que luego cambia por una sonrisa_ – vaya ya veo ¿hace cuanto te casaste? – _con la mano hace un moviendo de alto_ – no mejor no me digas, ¿y donde esta tu flamante esposo?

_Interrumpen las chicas justo a tiempo antes que Serena conteste todas las preguntas._

¡Seiya que alegría verte! –_Rei inmediatamente lo abraza_-

¿Pero que haces aquí y los demás donde están? –_igual que Rei, Lita también lo abraza_-

A mi también me alegra verlas, veo que no extrañaron – _se apena por la mirada de las personas que los observan ante tal gesto de emoción_ -los demás están instalándose, yo… iba a buscar a Serena, pero veo que ya no tiene caso.

_Queda un silencio incomodo hasta que habla Serena._

Mmm… nosotras nos tenemos que ir… promete que iras a la nueva casa… ¿si? –_no le da tiempo a contestar cuando comienza a caminar, (acaso se le olvida algo claro la dirección)-_

Si… lo prometo bombón en cuanto podamos iremos a visitarte, ojala estén todas me gustaría saludarlas…. –_termina de decir cuando ya las tres chicas están un poco lejos_-

Mina y Amy no están pero mejor después te explicamos –_grita Lita_-

Si nos vemos después –_finaliza con un grito Seiya, todos voltean a verlo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar_ -

_Se alejan las chicas, pensativas el que est__en de regreso no indicaba nada bueno, algo estaba por pasar._

¿Qué te pasa Serena? –_Pregunta Luna_-

Nada Luna, solo que no me sentido bien…

_Llegan a casa de Yasu y ven mucha gente. De la biblioteca salen Yasu y Darien._

Yasu… lo sentimos mucho, ¿Cómo estas? –_tratando de que no note que esta un poco mal Serena la abraza_-

Gracias por venir Serena, chicas… -_voltea a verlas_ – es difícil esta situación, talvez Darien ya te explico que va a tener que acompañarme a Estados Unidos

–_Ve la cara de Serena que esta desconcertada_ – ah veo que no sabías nada, los dejo para que platiquen – _se marcha_-

¿Cómo es que tienes que ir con ella? –un poco molesta –

Si bueno… el señor Gonshiro quería que sus cenizas estuvieran junto a las de su esposa, y como no tiene a nadie mas la voy a acompañar, también el testamento se leerá haya, - _le toma la mano_ – no te preocupes regresare lo mas pronto posible

Pero es que no se ya no me da confianza, ¿si mejor renuncias, pones tu propio bufete? –_tratando de convencerlo_-

Serena, me gustaría hacerlo pero por lo pronto no puedo… comprende que no puedo abandonar así nada mas el trabajo… -_le explica Darien_-

Si Serena, es muy precipitado, el que Darien trabaje con ella podría servirnos para averiguar cosas que no sabemos de ella, ¿Qué te parece Darien? –_voltea a ver a Darien_ -

Si Rei tiene razón, así podremos averiguar que pasa con ella. –_contesta Darien_-

Esta bien, pero por favor cuídate no quiero que nada malo te pase

No te preocupes no pasara nada – _la abraza_ –

Nosotras la cuidaremos en lo que tú vuelves, así no se quedara sola… -_propone Lita-_

Gracias, se los iba a pedir… -_les sonríe Darien en señal de agradecimiento_-

_En casa de los Hori en Estados Unidos ya dejaron las cenizas del señor Gonshiro y se hará la lectura del testamento._

… y si declaro a mi hija Yasu Hori Roberts como mi única heredera, de las empresas Hori, mismas que tendrán que ser dirigidas por ella y supervisada por el señor Darien Chiba que también se hará cargo de la administración de la empresa ubicada en Japón ya que a demostrado ser una persona calificada y profesional además de un gran amigo. –_leyendo el abogado el testamento pero es interrumpido por Darien_-

Pero yo no puedo ayudarte Yasu, he planeado abrir mi propio bufete…

-_El abogado se detiene de leer el documento escucha lo que dice Darien y en seguida lee en voz baja la siguiente cláusula y piensa_ – "que extraño no recuerdo esta cláusula" – _en seguida interrumpe_- lo siento, pero hay una cláusula en la que no puede renunciar, tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa que esta en Japón, la empresa que esta ubicada aquí será administrada por la misma persona que hasta la fecha la ha administrado.

¿Pero por que quieres renunciar Darien, no estas conforme con el trabajo?

–_Pregunta Yasu un tanto inconforme_-

No para nada… no es eso es por mis planes pero… bien te ayudare con la empresa. Me quedare hasta que este todo en orden para poder regresar a Japón. –_contesta un poco contrariado_ -

Bien, muy bien así estarán todos a mi disposición. –_un murmullo desde la oscuridad_-


	9. noticias malas

Capitulo 9 Noticias Malas, Noticias Buenas

_Serena al teléfono, hablando con Darien de lo ocurrido._

… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

No lo se, estoy tratando de arreglar todo para regresar cuanto antes

Bueno, regresa pronto, te tengo una sorpresa aunque no creo que te agrade.

Así, ¿Qué sorpresa Princesa? –_Intrigado pregunta_-

Mmm no te voy a decir… así te quedaras con la duda y regresaras pronto.

_Platican de otras cosas y luego cuelgan, las chicas que estaban escuchando le preguntan sobre la sorpresa._

Di nos Serena, ¿acaso la sorpresa es la llegada de seiya?-_pregunta Lita cerrándole un ojo a Serena_-

Es eso Serena, entonces no es sorpresa es más bien una mala noticia –_le reprocha Rei_-

Mmm… si tienes razón Rei –_se sonríe_- no lo había pensado así.

Si esta claro que no lo habías pensado –_finaliza Luna_-

Llega la noche y Lita, Rei y Luna se van a dormir, Serena se queda leyendo un _libro, una nueva costumbre que había adquirido gracias a Amy. La casa esta oscura solo la sala esta iluminada por la lámpara, cuando suena el timbre. Serena se levanta y camina hacia la puerta y cuando la abre de la oscuridad sale una persona._

¡Hola bombón!

¡Ay!... me asustaste ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? –_Recuperándose del susto_-

Mmm ya ves tengo mis contactos, ¿Cómo estas, puedo pasar? –_al decir esto ya esta casi en la cocina, volteando a ver toda la casa_-

Si claro pasa… -_en tono sarcástico solo sonríe_ -estoy bien gracias…

¿Cuándo te casaste? – _Ve una fotografía de Serena y Darien cuando se casaron_ – te veías hermosa…

Me case hace un tiempo… esto es un poco incomodo – _le quita la foto y se sienta_ – mejor cuéntame ¿Qué pasa, por que regresaron? –_Poniendo la foto en la mesa de centro-_

Regresamos por ti… desde hace unos meses hemos notado cambios en el ambiente y en las constelaciones, y… -_tratando de no sonar preocupado_-

¿A que te refieres? -_Serena se levanta y se asoma a ver las estrellas_- Yo no he notado nada

Son cambios apenas perceptibles –_continua Seiya_-

¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con que ustedes haya regresado?

Que estos cambios están relacionados con contigo y nuestra Princesa decidió enviarnos para ayudarte si hacía falta por cualquier cosa que pueda pasarte. –_la observo, parada junto a la ventan y la luz de la luna la iluminaba_-

Hay algo que me estas ocultando, ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –_sin mirarlo, solo viendo las estrellas_-

Nada… solo que preferimos regresar y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa, pero yo en especial tenía que verte otra vez –_esto ultimo de una manera muy dulce_-

Me estas poniendo mas nerviosa… ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿recuerdas?

-_se levanta y se acerca hasta donde esta parada_ – si lo se pero aún… -_guarda para si esas ultimas palabras_-, y no puedo evitarlo ni tampoco olvidarte

-_respira profundo_ – pero tu sabes que mi destino era este…

Talvez… pero el futuro no esta escrito, solo recuerda eso

¿A que te refieres?

A que yo siempre, siempre estaré para cuidarte y protegerte… hasta de quien mas amas. –_termina abrazándola, dejando a Serena desconcertada_-

_En la mañana Serena les cuenta a las chicas casi todo lo que había platicado con Seiya la noche anterior._

No creo que pase nada – _mira a Lita y Luna_ – yo creo que regreso porque te extrañaba, si estoy segura que eso y como no tenía pretextos para verte invento todo eso – _sonríe Rei_-

no lo se, estaba preocupado sus palabras me tienen intranquila, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo a Darien? – _Se levanta muy nerviosa, voltea y mira Rei_ – además no es gracioso lo que dices que tal si te escuchara Darien ya sabes como se pone. –_Piensa _– "Rei tiene razón, Seiya me… pero ¿por que me habrá dicho que me protegerá hasta de quien mas amo?"- _su pensamiento es interrumpido por la voz de Luna_.-

Tranquila Serena va a estar bien ya veras que pronto llegara.

_Suena el teléfono contesta Rei, sonríe y le pasa el aparato a Serena._

¡Buenos días mi amor, te tengo una noticia, hoy por la tarde llegare a nuestra casa, por fin vamos a estar juntos!

¡Que alegría Darien, te estaré esperando impaciente – _se pone a brincar de lo feliz que esta _– entonces cuelga ya para que vengas pronto, te amo! – _cuelga y feliz abraza a Rei.-_


	10. la llegada

CAPITULO 10 LA LLEGADA, POR FIN

_En casa de los Chiba están Lita, Rei, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Luna y Artemis están preparado una cena especial para recibir a Darien, bueno en realidad la cena la prepara Lita con ayuda de Serena, mientras los demás decoran la casa. _

Vamos Seiya quita esa cara, parece que estas en un funeral – _burlándose como siempre Yaten _–

¿Y que cara quieres que tenga?, si va a llegar mi rival, bueno… ya no es rival por que al final el se quedo con Serena. –_contesta molesto_-

Y mira ahora, decorando para que llegue a ver a su Princesa – _se ríe_ –

Si ya… al menos Serena es feliz – _voltea a ver que esta en la cocina sonriendo_ –

_Ya todos esperando a que llegue Darien cuando escuchan que llega un auto, todos se preparan, se paran en frente de la puerta y Serena al frente, abren la puerta y entra…_

¡Serena! – _la carga y la besa_ – por fin estoy en mi hogar – _voltea a ver a sus invitados, baja a Serena cuando ve a Seiya _– vaya hoy si tenemos muchos invitados… Seiya has vuelto.

Si hemos vuelto-_recalcando lo último_- veo que te da mucho gusto vernos

Bienvenido, que bueno que llegaste – _cambia de tema Rei no es un bueno momento para ese tipo de palabras_- ya no soportábamos a Serena, ni su comida – _se ríen_ -

Gracias chicas por haber cuidado a Serena.

No tienes nada que agradecer –_contesta Lita_-

Bueno, ya pasemos a cenar, Darien esta cena la hice yo especialmente para ti – _lo ve con ojos de amor_ –

¡Si claro que la hiciste tú! –_Reacciona Lita_-

_Todos se ríen, __van al comedor las chicas van a servir la cena, comienzan a cenar y a platicar _

Y entonces donde están Amy y Mina – _pregunta Taiki que había estado callado hasta ahora_ –

Bueno… Amy…-contesta Rei poniendo énfasis al decir el nombre de Amy- se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar…

Y Mina –_se adelanta Lita_- esta en estados unidos, va a protagonizar su primera película, hizo un casting y la aceptaron y ella no dudo en irse –_viendo a Yaten que esta con la mirada baja_-

Que bueno por ellas –_comenta Seiya_ - ¿y tienen novio?

Amy… no –_viendo a Taiki que solo demuestra una ligera sonrisa_- y Mina… -_levantando la mirada Yaten_ – si se llama Leonard –_ahora Serena ve en Yaten un reflejo de tristeza_- al parecer lo quiere mucho –lo ultimo como murmullo

No te pongas así, veras que en cuanto te vea dejara a su novio –le decía Seiya-

Y Serena _– tratando de prestarle atención a Seiya cambia el tema_- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Mmm… la sorpresa es que ya no hay sorpresa, la verdad es que pensé que talvez mis malestares se debían a que estaba… embarazada…

¿Qué, de verdad, cuando lo supiste, por que no me habías dicho nada, te sientes bien, cuanto tienes de embarazo? – _la abraza y le da un beso, su mano la pone en el vientre de Serena lo acaricia sin notar la cara de tristeza de Serena _–

-_se le queda viendo y voltea a ver a Serena que esta_ triste – Darien deja que termine de hablar.

¿Qué pasa Serena? –Se preocupa Lita-

Es que… no estoy embarazada, me hicieron análisis y salieron negativos…

No te preocupes Serena, talvez Rini esta esperando –_Yaten trata de calmar a Serena_ -

Serena tranquila, disculpa que no te di oportunidad de hablar –_le da un beso en la cabeza_-

Como siempre – _contesta Seiya y mira molesto a Darien y se voltea_ –

A eso regresaste, solo a molestarme y... –_callando esto ultimo_-

¡Ya basta! –_Grita Rei al ver la cara de Serena_ -¿Qué no están viendo a Serena? Esta triste y ustedes peleando como siempre.

_Todos voltean a ver a Serena que esta apunto de llorar, cuando se apagan las luces, la habitación queda iluminada con la tenue luz que entra por la ventana._

Princesa ahorra esas lágrimas, las vas a necesitar después –_decía una voz un tanto burlona_-

¿Pero que pasa? – _pregunta Serena asustada se levanta y abraza a Darien_ –

¿Quién eres? –_pregunta también Rei y reflexiona ante lo que esta sintiendo_- Tu… siento tu maldad, eres tu a quien he sentido, -_intenta hacer la transformación pero es golpeada por una luz_ –

¡Transfórmense! –Grita asustada Luna-

_Pero la misma luz que golpeo a Rei, los golpea a __todos y los arroja lejos, están lastimados dejando solo a Darien y Serena, el la protege y Luna y Artemis se paran al frente de ellos._

No se preocupen, no los lastimare… por lo menos no ahora – _dice la voz a la vez se iluminan sus ojos_ – Princesa Serena, veo que eres igual que tu madre… -_cambia el tono de voz y se molesta ahora sus ojos reflejan maldad_ – si igual a ella, siempre escondiéndose, no importándole los demás…

¿Qué quiere, quién es? –_Se exalta Darien y pregunta_-

Todo a su tiempo, Príncipe Endymion…

Pero…-_se sorprende ante las palabras Príncipe Endymion_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, como sabe…?

veo que te sorprende el que yo sepa quienes son ¿verdad?, claro que lo se, siempre lo he sabido, conozco a cada Sailor Scout, conozco su pasado… y también su futuro, un futuro que será mió, ni tu, ni tu –_señala a Serena y Darien _– lo merecen pero menos tu Princesa Serena… pero no ahora no es momento de dar explicaciones, lo único que tienen que saber es que de ahora en adelante estaré mas cerca de todos ustedes… en especial de ti Princesa Serena – _se ríe y voltea a ver a Luna _– y tú pequeña Luna sigues siendo una pequeña tonta – _con esa luz extraña la golpea y se va_ –

_Se encienden las luces de la casa y Serena esta impresionada por lo que acaba de pasar, poco a poco se levantan todos, hasta que reacciona Serena corre a cargar a Luna que esta desmayada, Artemis trata de reanimarla, no se explican quien es esa mujer, poco a poco Luna se reanima, voltea con Artemis y le dice._

Artemis… creo que… escuchaste como me llamo… solo una persona me decía así, es hora de que sepan…

¿Qué sepamos que?... ¿quién te decía así Luna? –Pregunta Serena-

Luna… tiene que ver con lo que nos contaste antes de que se fuera Amy… -_seria y preocupada pregunta Rei_-

Si… investigamos y encontramos la verdad sobre esa historia, pero no creímos que regresara… -_responde Artemis al ver que Luna no puede_-

¿A que historia se refieren? –Pregunta Darien-

Ella… sabe quienes somos ¿Por qué Luna? – _siguen las preguntas de Serena pero se calla al ver a Luna desmayarse_-


	11. el pasado de la reina

Capitulo 11 El Pasado De La Reina…

_A la mañana siguiente Serena, se despierta pensando que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior haya sido solo un sueño, se para y llama a Darien poco a poco camina y comienza a escuchar las voces de todos en la sala._

Tenemos algo que contarles… -_dice dudosa Luna_- pero no estamos seguros de que Serena tenga que enterarse…

Si Luna… pero debes contarnos a nosotros para poder entender que es lo que paso anoche –_responde Darien_ -

Artemis, y yo… después de pensarlo mucho y de analizar la situación y también de investigar hemos decidido contarles algo…es relacionado la Reina

-_Darien_ _preocupado_ - ¿Qué tiene que ver la Reina con lo de anoche?

Hay algo que no saben y que nosotros nos propusimos no contarles nada pero con lo sucedido anoche es necesario que sepan ya investigamos y esto es lo que encontramos…-_contesta Artemis_-

Les voy a contar lo que averiguamos - _así Luna comienza a platicarles_-

_Flash back_

–la Reina Serene tuvo dos hijas la mayor la Princesa Serenity, y la menor la Princesa Sohee en ese tiempo todo era tranquilidad y amor, se dice que las princesas se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho tanto que habían hecho un juramento: sus primeras hijas llevarían el nombre de: Serena, toda la tranquilidad de ese tiempo fue interrumpida por la venganza de un antiguo consejero de la Reina, su venganza consistía en secuestrar a las dos princesas y desaparecerlas así la Reina no las volvería a ver y así su Reino no tendría sucesora, pero su plan fallo, solo pudo llevarse a la Princesa Sohee y durante mucho tiempo no se supo de ella, la Reina la busco en todas partes, un día resignada a que su hija había muerto, hizo que eliminaran todos los rastros de la Princesa Sohee y a su hija Serenity le dijo que su hermana había muerto y que no volviera a pronunciar su nombre que mantuviera el recuerdo de su hermana intacto, pero un día la Princesa Sohee volvió, pero no era la misma aquel consejero había envenenado el alma de la Princesa ahora estaba llena de odio y resentimiento hacia su hermana e intento matarla, las Sailor Scouts la protegieron con su vida, la Reina al ver que estaba a punto de matar a Serenity utilizo el corazón de amor para defenderse solo lo utilizo para debilitar a Sohee, el poder del corazón hizo que Sohee se desmaya y la Reina incapaz de matar a su propia hija la perdono y la envió a otra galaxia exiliada del sistema solar, pero antes de mandarla la Reina se acerco y Sohee murmurando le dijo algo, esas palabras nunca se repitieron, la Reina nunca le contó a Serenity lo que Sohee le había dicho ya que el poder del corazón hizo que la Princesa borrara aquel intento de asesinato, pues quería que su hija olvidara que un día tuvo una hermana. Solo alguien supo lo que Sohee había dicho –

_Fin flash back_

Y así la Princesa Sohee ha permanecido en el exilio… o eso pensábamos… -_finaliza Luna_-

Y ahora ya esta aquí, y… -_es interrumpido Artemis por Serena_-

Pero… Luna ¿por que yo no sabía nada, pensaban ocultarme el pasado de mi madre? –_se acerca a Luna_ -

No te pongas así, te lo íbamos a contar… -_Rei trata de defender a Luna_-

Serena tranquila –_ Darien se acerca y la abraza – _lo mejor será que Serena este aquí y sepa que es lo que quiere… -_les dice a los demás_-

Bueno –_no muy convencido Artemis_ -lo que pasa es que nosotros descubrimos en una leyenda lo que nadie sabía, aquellas palabras que dijo la Princesa Sohee a su madre fueron: "un día me sentí feliz de estar en esta familia, pero ahora se que nunca me quisiste, siempre preferiste a Serenity, hoy te juro que un día regresare y me vengare"

Luna ¿pero por que te conocía, y por que conoce a las scouts si ella no estaban? –_preguntaba Serena muy intranquila_-

El poder del cristal hizo que yo perdiera esos recuerdos y las scouts que ella conoce son las primeras scouts, a tu nacimiento ellas renacieron y pertenecieron a tu generación –_respondía Luna_-

¿Pero si la Reina no le contó a nadie todo esto, quien escribió esa leyenda?

–_Darien preguntaba, ya que surgían más y más dud_as-

La única persona que lo supo fue una que habitaba en la tierra y ese es…

-_Artemis voltea a ver a Darien_ - el Rey Endymion que escribió en un libro todo lo que había ocurrido y para la gente de la tierra solo fue un simple cuento de ficción

Y –_Serena ya un poco molesta seguía preguntando_- ¿Qué más hay en nuestro pasado que no sabemos?

Esperemos que no haya más cosas. –_Respondía Seiya tranquilo solo observando a Serena-_

Nosotros ya sabíamos todo esto y llegamos justo a tiempo… -_trataba de explicar Taiki, pero fue interrumpido por Yaten-_-

Si, y todo lo que ha dicho Luna es cierto,

Serena, cuando vine era para platicarte de esto pero no me atreví… -_Seiya un poco triste-_

¿Viniste antes? – _se exalta Darien_ -

Si, si vino… -_responde Serena con ironía_- pero Darien ahora no es momento de tus celos…

Serena tiene razón, creo que ya no tendrías porque estar celoso –_un poco retador Seiya contesta_-

¡Bueno ya dejen de pelear…! -grita Rei-, creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es comunicarle de eso a Mina y Amy ¿no creen?

Si Rei tiene razón, -_la respalda Lita_ -ellas deben saber lo que paso

Si pero por el momento no, tenemos que averiguar mas –_afirma Luna_-

Si, lo siento por Mina, ella pensaba que ya tendrían una vida normal –_Artemis mira triste a todos_-

Si yo también… -_Serena agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza_ – y… - _voltea a ver cada uno _– creo que todos pensábamos eso, no puede estar pasando esto – _agacha la cabeza y comienza a llorar_ –

Tranquilízate Serena, yo te protegeré no tienes de que preocuparte. _– la consuela Darien_-

_Seiya lo mira y cierra los ojos, imagina que es él, el que esta a lado de Serena abrazándola._


	12. la verdadera yasu

Capitulo 12 La Verdadera Yasu

_Han pasado algunos días y Luna esta con Serena, Lita y Rei._

No hemos podio encontrar más información de la Princesa Sohee –_contaba Luna un poco nerviosa_-

No puedo seguir así, _-interrumpe Serena _-estoy demasiado intranquila, ¿será necesario volver a transformarnos en scouts?

Talvez si Serena… -_resignada Rei-_

Es lo mas seguro Serena, no sabemos que intenciones tenga –_interviene Luna pero es interrumpida por Lita_-

Luna ¿ya les avisaste a las demás?

Todavía no, tenemos que llamarlas a todas tienen que estar aquí para explicar lo que esta pasando y estén listas para cualquier cosa

_Serena atenta a lo que están platicando, en su mente se vienen los tristes recuerdos de las batallas pasadas como ha sufrido una y otra vez la perdida de sus amigas y de su amado Darien, comienza a llorar._

Ya no quiero… -_un leve murmullo de Serena, para después alzar la voz_- ¡ya no quiero volver a pelear, no quiero perderlas de nuevo ya no! –_Se para esta a punto de irse cuando Rei la detiene_-

¡Y crees que es fácil para nosotras, todas deseamos tener una vida normal, pero sabemos que eso no puede ser, cada una tiene una obligación que cumplir, y tú en especial…! – _Suaviza su tono y triste termina_ – siempre te protegeremos es nuestro deber como sailors y… como amigas.

-_Se acerca Lita y las abraza con fuerza y las mira al decir con suavidad_- Todas estamos asustadas, no tenemos por que ponernos así lo mejor es estar unidas

_En casa de los Hori en Estados Unidos, Yasu esta en la biblioteca que era del papá observa una fotografía de ella y de sus amigos en Japón, la habían tomado una semana antes de que supiera que era hija de un hombre millonario, pensaba en los momentos que había pasado junto a sus amigas y junto a el._

No puede ser que no lo pueda olvidar, y mas ahora, -_recuerda el primer día en que lo pudo ver perfectamente, aquel día en que salio del hospital, era el hombre mas guapo que pudo haber conocido, era una lastima que tuviera que conocerlo así de esa forma, ella había llegado demasiado tarde, desde ese día supo que lo amaría, un amor que fue capaz de ocultar al paso de los días, no podía destruir la felicidad de su nueva amiga ahora que apenas se iba a casar, tendría que seguir callando su amor, pero en el fondo sentía envidia hacía Serena sentía que ella no merecía a sus amigas y mucho menos a Darien, quería borrar ese sentimiento hacía su amiga y no podía, cada vez le era mas difícil ocultar su envidia a Serena y su amor hacía darien_- ¡te amo Darien, quisiera gritarlo a los 4 vientos!

Se queda sentada en el sillón cuando de pronto se apagan las luces y todo queda en penumbras, y le grita a su servidumbre

¡No puede ser justo en este momento! ¿No hay nadie que pueda ver que pasa con la luz? – _no contesta nadie, ella se levanta y camina hacia la puerta_ –

Hola Yasu –_se escucha una voz desde la oscuridad_-

¿Qué… quien es?

Yo te puedo ayudar a que Darien sea tuyo,

¿Qué? –_Piensa_ – "esa voz la recuerdo, es... la mujer del taxi"

Si, era yo querida, no te asustes puedo escuchar tus pensamientos Yasu, y es hora de que sepas quien eres… - _abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Yasu_- no te preocupes no vas a sufrir más… debes despertar hija

¡No, yo no soy su hija, mis padres murieron!

¡No tú eres mi hija, mi hija Serena! –_con un poco de dulzura en su voz,_ s_e acerca una sombra hacia Yasu una mano se acerca a su cabeza y la acaricia, Yasu no se puede mover.-_

¡No… yo no soy Serena, me confunde! –_tratando de moverse pero es inútil_-

No mi pequeña Serena, acaso ¿sabes cuál es el significado de tu nombre?

¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! – _trata de soltarse_ -

Yasu significa… Serena –_responde tranquilamente_-

¡No, no puede ser!

_La mujer pone el dedo índice en la frente de Yasu_

Ahora recordaras todo

_En la frente de Yasu se dibuja una luna menguante color negro, los ojos de Yasu cambian de color en inmediatamente regresan a su color original, comienza a recordar._

-_flash back – Yasu tiene puesto un traje oscuro, en su frente lleva una tiara con una luna menguante oscura su cabello rosado es ondulado, observa fijamente desde lejos un hermoso planeta azul y la luna hermosamente plateada, es el lugar donde habitaba antiguamente su madre y que también hubiera sido su hogar si Sohee no hubiera sido exiliada por su propia madre, ella ya guardaba resentimiento hacía la Princesa Serenity, siempre la culpaba por su sufrimiento de vagar de planeta en planeta._

Madre, ¿por que no podemos regresar? Ya no quiero vagar de planeta en planeta, quiero que tengamos un hogar, quiero ser Princesa, como tú eras…

Ya llegara el momento mi pequeña Yasu, un día nos vengaremos y tendremos el lugar que nos robaron… y mucho más…

_-regresamos del flash back-_

¿Madre?... por fin he recordado todo – _en sus ojos y en sus labios se refleja la maldad_ – ahora se por que buscaba a Serena, ha llegado el momento

_Poco a poco se comienza a iluminar la sombra desde los pies hacia la cara, es una hermosa mujer con un vestido largo negro en la orilla de la falda tiene unas lunas menguantes con la orilla plateada, sus manos delgadas, de figura esbelta, su rostro hermoso parecido a la Reina Serenity pero sus gestos no son amables, son violentos en sus ojos hay odio, su cabello rosado era ondulado, Yasu ahora tiene el cabello completamente rosa, abraza a su madre la Princesa Sohee._

Por fin hija tendrás lo que siempre habías deseado, y por fin me vengare. –_La Princesa Sohee acaricia el cabello de su hija_-

Si madre, haré sufrir a la tonta de Serena… y le quitare todo lo que tiene – _sonríe maliciosamente _– en especial le quitare a… Darien.

Si, ahora que se todo sobre Tokio de Cristal he decido que tú serás la futura Neo Reina Serenity, y la futura Pequeña Dama será tu hija, el futuro de esa niña tonta no será el mismo a partir de ahora… nosotras nos encargaremos de eso

Si madre, así nuestra pequeña familia… la familia de la luna menguante reinara por fin


	13. el primer movimiento de

Capitulo 13 El Primer Movimiento De Yasu

_En el estudio de grabación Mina esta terminando su escena, su novio Leonard la espera con alguien mas._

Por fin, Leonard te estaba esperando… ¿Yasu? Perdona no te reconocí, te cambiaste el color de tu cabello… te ves distinta –_un poco desconcertada la pobre Mina_-

¡Hola Mina!, ¿te gusta? –_Ondeando su cabello responde Yasu_-

Si se te ve muy bien… -_disimulando su desconcierto para luego voltear hacia Leonard que esta muy atento a los comentarios de ella-_- mira te presento a Leonard mi novio

Hola mucho gusto –_extiende su mano para saludarla_ - ¿vienes a visitarla desde Japón?

No para nada, pero yo la conocí en Japón ¿verdad?

Si así es después te platico Leonard, -_contesta Mina para luego ver a Yasu_- pero dime ¿por que me buscabas?

¿Te interesaría entrar en el mundo de la moda? –_de un portafolios saca unos bocetos y se los da _-

Claro, ¿pero que tienes que ver con la moda? –_Pregunta intrigada Mina mientras observa atenta los bocetos_-

Me voy a asociar con una diseñadora, estos son sus diseños… y estamos buscando una modelo, y ¿Quién mejor que la actriz japonesa más importante del momento? –_Sabe como llegar al orgullo de Mina_-

Ah no es para tanto apenas estoy empezando, -_sonrojada contesta_ -pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Quiero que seas la imagen de la marca por todo el mundo, la idea es que sea una campaña moderna, juvenil, elegante, atrevida

Suena muy interesante –_le regresa los bocetos y escucha a Leonard_ -

Pero Mina, recuerda que tiene que hacer las negociaciones con tu representante, - _sonríe y se señala _– o sea yo.

Tienes razón Leonard, -_sonríe_ -Yasu ¿te importaría esperar?, voy a cambiarme, y así se ponen de acuerdo sobre el contrato. –_se aleja_ -

Esta bien Mina, - _mira con molestia a Leonard_-

Y ¿Cuánto duraría el contrato?, lo que pasa es que Mina tiene compromisos, presentaciones… -_Leonard continúa hablando-_

_- la molestia de Yasu incrementa, no contesta nada lo deja hablar mientras piensa:-_

Este tipo puede ser un estorbo, tengo que hacer algo para que no interfiera en mis planes – _contesta por fin_ – el contrato… serán algunos desfiles el primero es en Japón en una semana – _lo mira fijamente, sus ojos se iluminan con un color rojo, los ojos de el brillan igual _– no creo que haya algún problema ¿verdad?

No habrá ningún problema, -_responde automáticamente sin parpadear y con su mirada fija en los ojos de Yasu_ -cancelare todos los compromisos de Mina.

_En ese momento regresa Mina, lleva puesto un vestido negro, zapatillas y un medallón con un corazón pequeño en el centro color naranja cuelga de su cuello, Yasu observa ese medallón, intenta tocarlo pero Mina se aleja._

Y lo siento no pensé que te molestara –_dice Yasu como si le hubiera dolido la actitud de Mina-_

No… no te preocupes es que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas y mucho menos este medallón… sabes fue un regalo de Serena todas tenemos uno, la diferencia esta en el corazón –_señala el pequeño corazón de en medio pero no suelta el medallón_ – cada medallón lo tiene en distinto color, Serena los mando hacer en total son 9 con el de ella simbolizan la gran unión que hay entre nosotras – _se queda callada y se da cuenta que hablo de mas, en seguida cambia el tema_ - Leonard ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada… -_comienza a parpadear como si hubiera salido de un trance_- creo que ya tienes contrato con la marca de la ropa, felicidades Mina ahora también serás modelo. Y el primer desfile es en Japón, en una semana.

¿Y que pasara con las presentaciones? –_Pregunta_-

Los cancelare –responde un poco dudoso- si los cancelare

_Mina estaba extrañada de lo que acaba de decir Leonard, el no era de las personas que cancelaban todo, y su actitud era diferente,__ en ese momento suena el teléfono del estudio, una asistente lo contesta._

¡Señorita Mina tiene una llamada desde Japón! –_le grita la chica_-

_Al escuchar esto Yasu se pone nerviosa, Mina corre a contestar esta emocionada._

¿Si? –_pregunta Mina, y se escucha la voz desde el otro lado del auricular_-

Hola Mina… ¿estas ocupada, no interrumpo?

¡Hola Rei, que alegría escucharte, claro que no interrumpes, ¿Cómo están, que ha pasado? Ah perdón no te dejo contestar ya me callo –_esta demasiado emocionada y no le da tiempo a Rei de contestar todas las preguntas_-

Mina es necesario que vengas lo mas pronto posible tenemos algunas cosas que contarte ¿podrás?

¿Pero que pasa, están todas bien…? Serena ¿esta bien? –_Pregunta nerviosa Mina-_

Si todas estamos bien, no hay de que preocuparse…

Que bueno ya me habías asustado –_respira mas tranquila_ – que casualidad me acaban de informar que pronto voy a regresar, -_cambia el tono de voz y ahora un poco presumida_ – ahora voy a ser modelo y mi primer desfile es haya.

¡Felicidades Mina por fin te esta yendo como querías! –_por fin algo de que alegrase_-

Gracias Rei, si pero te confieso que tengo miedo que todo esto termine que solo sea un sueño. –_un poco triste la mirada de Mina lo delata_-

-_Rei sin contestarle solo_ _piensa_ –ojala que no pase nada, no es justo para ninguna de nosotras – _reacciona y contesta _– no Mina no tienes porque tener miedo, todo estará bien.

Si tienes razón – _su voz ahora alegre_ – en una semana estaré otra vez con ustedes, no se cuanto tiempo estaré así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo, ojala se pueda organizar una pequeña fiesta –_sugiere_-

Perfecto entonces en una semana nos vemos, -dudosa en contarle sobre Yaten, decide darle un pequeño adelanto- sabes Mina talvez te encuentres con una sorpresa… -_y sin dejarla que pregunte nada finaliza_- tengo que colgar tengo que llamar a Amy. Cuídate Mina

Pero… si hasta entonces – _cuelgan las dos, Mina se queda con el auricular en la mano pensando_ – a que sorpresa se referirá y también que extraño también va a llamar a Amy, tengo un mal presentimiento.

_Yasu observa como Mina cambia de actitud de feliz a intrigada y luego feliz, mientras en su mente recuerda lo que dijo Mina, 9 medallones__ y piensa_ – solo conozco a 4 de las ocho portadoras de los medallones, en ese desfile tengo que conocer a las otras 4, así tendré a las 8 bajo mi control – _hace una llamada desde su celular_ – quiero que investigues quienes son las 4 chicas que faltan y hagas que estén en Japón dentro de una semana, quiero que estén las ocho, de las cuatro que conozco yo me ocupare, yo misma haré que estén allí. – _termina la llamada_ -

_En Japón Rei vuelve a tomar el teléfono y marca el número telefónico de Amy._

¿Amy?

Si soy yo… ¿Rei…? ¿Que pasa? –_Pregunta intranquila_-

Hola Amy, te llamo por que es necesario que vengas en una semana ¿crees poder? -_Pregunta dudosa ya que Amy nunca falta a sus clases_-

Justo me acaban de avisar que tendremos 2 semanas libres, lo más extraño es que es temporada de exámenes, -_es sus manos tiene una nota donde le informan de las semanas libres y después de un segundo reacciona y pregunta_- ¿Qué ocurre, por que tanta urgencia?

No te puedo explicar nada por teléfono, también vienen las demás y cuando digo las demás… son todas las demás – _haciendo énfasis en lo último_ –

Bien entonces nos vemos en una semana, hasta entonces –_cuelgan Amy se queda pensando_ – ¿Qué pasara? todo es tan raro

_Así Rei llama a cada scout y las cita para una reunión en una semana, es casualidad o algo más, que todas puedan estar disponibles para esa fecha._

Es extraño, todas pueden estar en una semana aquí, -_se extraña y suspira_-algunas tienen esos días libres, y otras vienen por compromisos de trabajo ¿no te parece extraño Luna?

Si Rei es muy extraño, ¿para que nos quiere a todas aquí?


	14. los presentimientos de rei

Capitulo 14 Los Presentimientos De Rei

_Tres días antes de la reunión, llega Yasu a Japón para arreglar todo lo del desfile, y claro visitaría la empresa de su padre, no para ver como iban los negocios si no para verlo a el, para ver a su amor prohibido, en ese momento Rei siente algo extraño._

Una presencia maligna – _se levanta esperando encontrar algo o alguien dentro del templo _– es extraño no hay nadie sin embargo el ambiente esta cargado de maldad, como nunca lo había sentido

_En el edificio Hori, Darien esta en la oficina, llega Yasu, abre la puerta._

¡Darien que alegría verte! –_Se quita el abrigo, su imagen ahora es mas provocativa, muy diferente a la niña indefensa que había ayudado, se acerca a Darien con la intención de besarlo en la boca pero se contiene y le da un beso en la mejilla_ – vengo a ver como van mis intereses.

_Darien extrañado por aquella situación, pero no le da importancia al intento de beso que Yasu trato de darle._

¡Yasu pero que agradable sorpresa, pensé que seguías en Estados Unidos! – _Le señala una silla para que tome asiento_-

Si estaba haya, pero ahora entre al negocio de la moda y en tres días habrá un desfile de modas, obviamente todos ustedes están invitados, especialmente tú… y Serena -c_onteniendo su coraje_- ¿por cierto como esta ella?

Gracias por la invitación… esta muy bien ya sabes sufriendo como ama de casa…

Si me imagino, que les parece si los invito a cenar a mi casa, también a Rei y Lita.

Casualmente teníamos una cena con todos… ah lo que pasa es que llegaron unos amigos del extranjero ¿te importaría si los invitamos a ellos también? Así los conoces.

-_piensa_ – "¿amigos? " – _Tenia que conocerlos_ – no claro que no me importa puedes llevarlos… ahora me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer – _se pone su abrigo y se acerca despacio a Darien, se despide con un beso muy cerca de la boca, camina hacia la puerta voltea_ – te espero, mejor dicho los espero a las 8.

_Darien se queda pensativo que extraña regreso Yasu._

_Puntualmente llegan todos a la mansión Hori, Yasu los recibe y los invita a pasar _

Te presento a los hermanos Kou, -dice Darien _señalando a cada uno mientras dice cada nombre_- Taiki, Yaten y Seiya – _volteando la cara cuando dice su nombre_-

_Yasu se da cuenta de la actitud de Darien hacia Seiya._

Mucho gusto señorita –_extiende la mano Taiki para saludar_ -ya Serena nos contó todo lo que paso

Si yo estoy muy agradecida con todos, fueron mi familia… –_se voltea y se dirige a Darien y lo toma del brazo_ – Darien puedes acompañarme al despacho tengo algo que consultarte – _se alejan_ _dejando a Seiya y Yaten con la mano extendida_-

Vaya con la niña tenía mucha prisa de llevarse a Darien – _dice Seiya_ _un poco molesto sin darse cuenta que la regó_

Cállate – _le dice Yaten y_ _le da un pellizco y le murmura_ – deja las cosas como están no quieras interferir.

_Lita se lleva a Serena que se quedo muy seria ante aquella situación, no supo que hacer ni que decir. Seiya las sigue y solo se quedan Rei, Taiki y Yaten._

Seiya tiene razón, -_comenta Rei_ - Yasu esta muy cambiada, era una niña dulce y ahora es como si…

¿Estuviera enamorada? –_Completa Yaten_-

Más bien obsesionada con Darien, -_responde Rei_ -ni siquiera saludo a Serena.

Si tienes razón, -_interviene Taiki_- tampoco los saludo –_refiriéndose a Yaten y Seiya y continua_ -ojala no haya problemas entre Serena y Darien por esa niña, aunque si los hubiera habría un beneficiado

¡Seiya! –_Mencionan los tres al mismo tiempo_, _Pasan de un momento serio a reírse, en el otro extremo Lita, Serena y Seiya.-_

Lo siento Serena, no era mi intención… -_se disculpa Seiya pero es interrumpido por Serena_-

No te preocupes Seiya – _cambia su actitud_ – no me voy a poner celosa de Yasu, la considero como una hermana, además estoy muy segura del amor de Darien.

Ojala hubiera sido yo el afortunado de tener esos pensamientos… -_comenta Seiya un poco triste_ -

Mmm… vamos a llevar estos bocadillos a tus hermanos –_Lita interviene y_ _le da un plato a Seiya y le pone un bocadillo en la boca para que no siga hablando_ –

_Después de un rato salen del despacho Yasu y Darien._

Serena disculpa que te quitara a tu esposo, pero pues negocios son negocios y era muy importante – _sin soltar a Darien _–

Si Yasu no te preocupes yo comprendo – _Serena_ _en el fondo estaba celosa pero tenía que ocultarlo_ –

Perfecto, pues vamos a cenar, pasemos al comedor les indicare cuales son sus lugares. –_indicándoles hacía donde dirigirse_-

_Caminan hacía el comedor Yasu entra primero del brazo de Darien, Serena con Seiya, Lita con Taiki y Rei con Yaten. Darien deja a Yasu en el lugar principal._

Darien tu enfrente de mi en el otro extremo, Serena a mi derecha junto a mi, Seiya a tu lado, Lita por favor a lado de Seiya, mmm Rei a mi izquierda junto a mi, Yaten a lado de Rei y Taiki junto a tu hermano.

_Darien esta molesto por que esta lejos de Serena y mas molesto por que Seiya esta a lado de Serena. Pero no puede hacer nada. En realidad casi todos están inconformes en la forma en que los acomodo, menos Seiya que esta feliz. Transcurre la velada muy tensa, al finalizar todos se despiden y se quedan con Yasu Darien y Serena, los demás los esperan en el jardín._

Entonces nos vemos mañana en la oficina, gracias por todo, -_Darien toma a Serena del brazo_-

Entonces te vemos el día del desfile ¿me imagino que van a venir modelos muy importantes? –_pregunta Serena mmm un poco emocionada_-

Si así es Serena, entre esas modelos, alguien muy importante. – _le responde pero su mirada esta dirigida hacia Darien _–

_Rei esta concentrada viendo esa escena._

Después de esta noche estoy segura que no es la misma Yasu que conocíamos Lita, algo cambio en ella, es diferente… desde en la mañana tengo unos presentimientos extraños, pero no había querido platicar de esto y talvez tiene que ver con el cambio de actitud de Yasu y su repentino interés hacía Darien

Pensé que solo yo había notado eso, es… tan vanidosa, diferente muy diferente, que tal si se interpone entre Darien y Serena, no me gustaría que tuvieran problemas y mucho menos por ella –_responde Lita igual observando al trío que esta en la puerta_-

Cualquiera pensaría… que estaría contento por lo que estoy escuchando…y viendo -_interviene Seiya, las chicas voltean a verlo pues no pensaron que estuviera escuchando_- pero la verdad no, mas bien estoy preocupado… amo tanto a Serena que me conformo con verla feliz, pero si esa niña se interpone no se que haría.

_Sus hermanos y las chicas ven tiernamente a Seiya, por fin reconoció que es imposible que tenga el amor de Serena y demostrando que su amor hacía ella es sincero e incondicional. _


	15. las scouts se reunen

Capitulo 15 Las Scouts Se Reúnen, La Promesa

_En casa de los Chiba, ya están esperando Lita, Rei, Luna, Artemis, los hermanos Kou, Darien y Serena que estaba entre emocionada y preocupada. Cuando suena el timbre y va a abrir Serena, la primera en llegar es Amy._

¡Amy que alegría verte, estas muy linda, pasa mira quienes están aquí! –_La abraza_ y _señala a los chicos Kou_-

¡Hola Serena! –_Corresponde a su abrazo y luego mira hacia donde esta señalando Serena y se dirige hacía ellos_ - ¡que alegría verlos a todos, chicos cuanto tiempo de no verlos! – _abraza a cada uno y al final a Taiki_ –

_Todavía no terminan de saludarse cuando vuelve a sonar el__ timbre en esta ocasión es Mina, igual abre Serena._

¡Mina!_ –Y la abraza muy emocionada- _te extrañe mucho… bueno en realidad los extrañe mucho a todos_ –volteando a ver a todos los presentes aunque todavía faltaban-_

¡Hola todos! –_se sorprende al ver a Yaten, pues no había visto muy bien quienes estaban en la sala_- ¡que emoción volver y encontrarlos a todos! – _Saluda a cada uno igual que Amy con Taiki, ella deja al último a Yaten_ –

Mina… -_Rei_ _iba a hacer una pregunta pero en cambio solo puedo expresar lo que pensaba_ -mas bien es extraño que todas hubieran podido estar aquí para esta reunión talvez deberíamos contarles un poco a ellas ¿no creen?

Mejor esperemos a que lleguen las demás –_respondió Luna_-

_Justo vuelve a sonar el timbre__, y corre Serena a abrir para recibir a las cuatro chicas faltantes._

¡Hola tanto tiempo sin verlas, pasen las estábamos esperando! –_muy emocionada_-

Princesa… antes quisiera disculparnos por no haber podido estar en su boda ya que… –_cuando voltea a ver a las demás sus ojos miran con coraje a cierto chico y murmurando para si_ -¿y este que hace aquí?

_**-**__Serena__no alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta de Haruka contesta cortésmente__** -**_no se preocupen, la verdad las extrañamos mucho pero comprendo que no podían cancelar sus compromisos.

Princesa como ha cambiado veo que ahora es mas madura. –_Dice Setsuna_-

Mas o menos, -_replica Rei_ - pero ¿no van a saludar?

Vaya esto debe ser grave –_igual que Haruka se sorprende al ver a ciertos chicos muy acomodados en la sala_- hermanos Kou gusto en saludarlos -_voltea a ver a Haruka que esta molesta con esa presencia_ – chicas –_se limita a darles una mirada a cada una y se detiene en Mina_- estas teniendo éxito con tu primer película felicidades. –_Mina solo le sonríe en respuesta_-

-_Darien que_ _había estado callado y solo sonriendo a cada saludo_ _interviene _– bien Luna creo que es hora de que les expliques por que esta reunión.

Si Darien, -_se pone seria_- tienes razón, antes que nada quiero agradecerles que estén aquí como siempre, y mas ahora que no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentaremos…

_Todos escuchan atentamente a Luna que esta contándoles de la Princesa Sohee y su inesperada llegada, al terminar Luna la primera en hablar es Setsuna._

Sabía que abrir el portal del tiempo tendría alguna consecuencia, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan grave. –_Dice un poco preocupada Setsuna_-

¿Y alguien sabe exactamente a que se refiere con vengarse? –_Pregunta Haruka_-

Pues talvez sea con Serena… -_volteando a verla contesta Lita_ - pero desde ese día no hemos sabido nada de ella.

Yo… -_interviene dudosa Rei_- no había querido decir nada pero desde hace dos días he sentido una presencia maligna pero no logro identificarla.

Yo pienso que…

¿Que pasa Amy? –_pregunta Serena al ver que su amiga no se atreve a decir lo que esta pensando_-

es muy extraño que todas estuvieras disponibles, -_contesta Amy_- a mi me avisaron unos minutos antes de recibir la llama de Rei que tendríamos dos semanas disponibles, y no era lógico estábamos en exámenes¿a ustedes les paso lo mismo?

Justo ese día Yasu me ofreció ser la imagen de una línea de ropa y como ya saben mañana es el desfile ¿tendrá algo que ver? –_Contesta primero Mina_-

Es extraño, por que cuando Rei me llamo, -_se queda pensativo Michiru_- llego un empresario y nos ofreció hacer una participación en un desfile de modas que también es mañana, el mismo desfile de mina.

Esto no es coincidencia, -_comenta Haruka muy seria_- algo o alguien nos quería a todas aquí, debemos estar preparadas¿todas estamos invitadas al mismo desfile?

Mina es la imagen de la línea de ropa de Yasu, -_responde Lita_- nosotros estuvimos con ella y también nos invito, ustedes van a ir por lo de la presentación, si al parecer si todas acudiremos al mismo lugar.

_Todos se quedan pensativos, poco a poco se separan por grupos y comienzan a comentar entre ellos, Serena sale a la terraza y observa la luna._

¿Serena, te encuentras bien? –_Pregunta Seiya al ver su cara de preocupación_-

Si Seiya, solo que no puede ser que esto no termine nunca, es… como si tuviéramos que sufrir y no ser felices – _de sus ojos sale una lágrima_ – no quisiera tener que pelear otra vez, no quiero volver a ver morir a mis amigas, a ustedes y mucho menos a Darien.

No llores Serena, no me gusta verte así… -_trata de consolarla_- sabes… hubiera deseado que me amaras tanto como amas a Darien, -_desviando su mirada al sentir que ella voltea a verlo_- pero se que no puede ser… pero ahora me conformo con verte feliz a su lado, por eso te prometo que los protegeré a los dos con mi vida si es necesario…

Seiya no se que decirte, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, y espero que no tengamos que pelear, me dolería tanto que te pasara algo. –_responde Serena dulcemente_-

_Darien escucho todo lo que platicaron, ya que iba por Serena pero se detuvo y prefirió dejar que platicaran, cuando ya no escucho sus voces se acerco a Serena._

Serena… Haruka y Michiru quiere platicar contigo un momento… -_ve que Seiya esta apunto de irse y lo detiene_- Seiya… no te vayas quiero platicar contigo –_Serena se aleja dejando a Darien y Seiya solos_-

Si este bien –_Seiya no muy convencido se queda_- Darien quisiera dejarte algo en claro…

-_sin dejarlo hablar_ _Darien comienza la platica _– después de que se fueron, Serena me contó todo lo que había pasado y de cómo tu siempre estuviste con ella cuidándola y protegiéndola, me contó que en varias ocasiones expusiste tu vida por ella, y entonces lo supe… -_le cuesta trabajo terminar la frase_- estas enamorado de ella, -_voltea a ver a Seiya y nota que esta sorprendido_ - no te sorprendas claro que lo se...por que yo mismo lo hice, di mi vida por ella y lo hice por que la amo... por eso también se que no solo estas enamorado de ella si no que la amas…

-_Seiya se sorprende al escuchar a Darien_- pero ahora todo es diferente… – _agacha la mirada_-

-_Darien_ _continua_- por eso cuando llegue y te vi no pude ocultar mis celos, otra vez estabas aquí, llagaste justo cuando yo me iba, pero veo que la amas tanto como yo que sacrificas tu propia felicidad por la de ella… en ningún momento dude en dar mi vida por la de ella, y tu Seiya eres igual que yo, por eso quiero darte las gracias, por que la cuidaste cuando yo la deje, se que pensaras que fue egoísta de mi parte irme y dejarla, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor… y ahora no sabemos que vaya a pasar por eso quiero pedirte algo, pero no quiero que me preguntes nada.

Si dime –_sorprendido ante todo lo que acaba de decir Darien_-

Si algo llegara a pasarme… -_dice Darien muy serio_- quiero que cuides de ella… y que nunca la abandones… -_mirándolo a los ojos_- si en alguien puedo confiarle a mi Princesa es a ti, así que ¿Qué respondes?

Claro Darien te lo prometo. –_sin titubear responde_-

_Los dos voltean a ver a Serena, que les sonríe de forma triste y enseguida se voltean a contemplar la luna, quedándose pensativos._

_A lo lejos Yasu observa esa escena y sonríe_

Perfecto veo que Darien presiente muy bien las cosas, pronto Darien pronto dejaras a tu Princesa.

¿Me quieres decir que hacen otra vez aquí? –_pregunta Haruka un poco molesta_-

Lo único que se es que la Princesa los envió para ayudarnos, -_responde sinceramente Serena_- por favor Haruka no vayas a empezar –_tratando de sonreír_ –

No te prometo nada – _responde Haruka_ _mirando a Michiru_-

Esta visto que no se pueden llevar bien –_suspira resignada Michiru_-

¿Por qué Haruka, porque no te agradan? –_pregunta Serena_-

No lo se

¿De que platicaran? – _pregunta un poco curiosa Michiru_ _volteando a ver a Seiya y Darien_-

comentarios de la autora osea yo

gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, espero que les este gustan, pero no sean malitos o malitas dejenme un comentario, para saber si le cambio algo o quisieran ver algo en especial.

grax otra vez a todas las chicas que me han dejado un comentario, tomo muy encuenta sus proposiciones y me gusta que se queden con la duda proximamente mas cosas bonitas, antes quiero que sepan que ultimamente he puesto de dos en dos para que sigan leyendo, pero a lo mejor me tardo en poner los siguientes me ha entrado un bloqueo y no puedo continuar snif snif, pero espero que me llegue la inspiración pronto y muy pronto un fic nuevo (espero que no me odien las fanaticas admiradoras de darien) el siguiente fic que estoy preparando es de Seiya y Serena (ash ya me llegaron las quejas jaja) bueno ojala que tambien les guste bye


	16. declaraciones y medallones 1parte

Que nervios tengo de poner este nuevo capitulo, he tenido un bloqueo y no he podido inspirarme así q talvez por eso estoy nerviosa de ver que les parece este capitulo, ojala que les guste y cualquier cosa pues me mandan un mensajito les parece bueno ahora si a lo que vine q disfruten el capitulo

-x-

Capitulo 16 Declaraciones, Y Medallones Parte 1

_Por fin ha llegado el día del desfile, es una hermosa mañana y todas las chicas y los chicos están reunidos en el parque para celebrar que después de tanto tiempo están juntos otra vez __y pues hasta no obtener algunas respuestas van a disfrutar de un hermoso día de campo. _

¡Quiero que conozcan a Leonard mi novio! – _llega gritando Mina y jalando a su novio mientras lo presenta,_ _mira a Yaten disimuladamente_-

¡Hola! –contestan casi todos-

Vaya, vaya –se acerca Rei - ¿con que tú eres quien ha conquistado el corazón enamoradizo de Mina?

Bueno yo… -un poco apenado contesta Leonard- creo que si

-_Yaten un poco molesto y sarcástico_- que bueno Mina… por fin has encontrado tu príncipe azul – _se aleja y camina adentrándose en el jardín_-

Ah… -_Mina no sabe que contestarle pues además el chico ya se fue_-discúlpame Leonard, tengo que hablar con él. – _corre para alcanzarlo_ –

-_Lita_ _le susurra al oído a Amy_ – creo que esta igual que tu

A que te refieres Lita, ¿de que hablas? – _la mira extrañada, para luego voltear a ver a Taiki.- _no se de hablas

Vamos Amy, se que estas enamorada de Taiki, al igual que Mina de Yaten, aunque lo quieran negar, las dos pensaron que no volverían por eso Mina se hizo novia de Leonard, pero tu… Amy… no tienes nada que perder además, al parecer tu no le eres indiferente –_guiñándole un ojo_-

_Mina y Yaten caminan sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Yaten se decidió a hablar_

¿Eres feliz?... –_triste_-

Yo… -_no sabía como responder y cuando lo hizo fue en un tono fingido de alegría_ – si lo soy –_viéndolo de reojo_- ¿y tú eres feliz?

Ya veo, que bueno te felicito –_escucho a la perfección la pregunta para evita contestar y continua como si nada_-

-_Mina se da cuenta que evito contestar_ _y_ _cambia su tono ahora era tranquilo_ – yo… sufrí… -_no sabía si sería correcto decirlo_- cuando te fuiste… pensé que no te volvería a ver y ahora…

-_se para en seco y voltea a ver a Mina_ - ¡Mina yo te amo!, -_suspira_- pero… no podía quedarme, lo entendí al poco tiempo que nos fuimos y… Seiya sabes lo que sufre por ella, sería injusto que tu y yo…

Yaten – _su voz se quiebra y sus ojos derraman una lagrima, agacha la cabeza_ – lo se, y… yo no le puedo hacer esto a Leonard el me ama – _se aleja de el corriendo_ –

_Seiya que escucho todo y se aleja hacia donde están todos. No puede evitar ver que Amy y Taiki se alejan, el los sigue disimuladamente._

_Mina se detiene antes de llegar donde están los demás y se limpia las lagrimas, respira profundamente y se acerca con una sonrisa fingida hacía Leonard._

Leonard… yo… -_agacha la mirada_ -he pensado mucho en nuestra relación y creo que… -_comienza a llorar nuevamente_-

-_Leonard_ _se acerca, la abraza y le da un beso en la frente_ – no tienes que decirme nada, en cuanto los vi supe todo… -_levanta la cara de Mina con su mano_- Mina lo comprendo muy bien como para retenerte… si tu felicidad es con el esta bien no me opondré… no quiero que te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien y lo mejor es que me vaya, -_la suelta y esta a punto de irse y vuelve a voltear hacia ella_- esta de mas decirte que en cuanto regreses a Estados Unidos tu representante cambiara, por favor despídeme de todos. – _Le vuelve a dar un beso en la frente_- y gracias por todo, gracias a ti soy lo que soy – _y se aleja_-

¡Gracias Leonard! –_comienzan nuevamente a salir unas lagrimas y ve como se aleja y con un manda un beso en señal de despedida_-

_Un poco lejos del grupo Amy y Taiki por fin pueden hablar a solas_

Amy… yo… -_se queda pensativo mirando fijamente a Amy_ – no se como decirte…

Yo… -_Amy intenta hablar pero esta_ _muy nerviosa_ –

¿Me has olvidado? – _pregunta Taiki cerrando los ojos como queriendo evitar una respuesta que no le gustara _–

-Amy contesta _firme y rápidamente_ – no ¿y tú?

Lo trate Amy… -contesto él triste - no pude ni podré… yo al igual que mis hermanos creímos que no volveríamos, -_parece estar recordando algo_- pero nuestra Princesa nos dio oportunidad de venir para ayudarlas y…

¿Y que? –interrumpió Amy un poco impaciente-

Y… nos dijo que si la felicidad estaba en este planeta… -_continuo esperando la reacción de Amy, ella solo lo miro_- nos podíamos quedar, pero Seiya nunca pensó que Serena ya se había casado…

Si lo comprendo, no pueden dejarlo solo… -_dando por terminada la platica comienza a caminar_ - lo mejor será que vayamos con los demás… – _agacha la cabeza y continua caminando, dejando a Taiki atrás igual de triste_-

_Llegan con los demás que están conversando, en seguida__ llega Seiya y sin más les dice a sus hermanos_

Taiki, Yaten creo que deberíamos irnos, tengo que hablar con ustedes… nos vemos en el desfile, hasta la noche –_camina sin voltear_ –

_Todos se extrañan pero mas sus hermanos, no lo habían visto así desde hace mucho tiempo, Yaten sospechaba de qué se trataba. Se despiden y caminan para alcanzar a su hermano, Mina y Amy se quedan tristes y sin decir nada._

_Ya en el departamento de los chicos, los tres están callados __pensativos hasta que Seiya habla, se para enfrente de los dos_

Se han fijado que mi bombón es muy feliz… -_no espera la respuesta y continua_- así quiero verlos a ustedes, no tienen que sacrificar su amor por mí… -_nota que los dos tienen la intención de hablar pero el se voltea_ - quiero que en este momento los dos vayan a buscarlas y… quiero que sean felices

Pero Seiya… -_contento Yaten_- Taiki y yo decidimos que será mejor regresar a nuestro planeta cuando todo esto termine… nosotros no podemos…

No regresaremos a ningún lugar, -volteo Seiya y les sonríe- no puedo estar huyendo de mis recuerdos y de ella… así que no esperen más y vayan buscarlas y esto es una orden de hermano y líder y no me contradigan – _en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa muy sincera_-

_Los solo sonríen y salen del departamento dejando a su hermano _

Por lo menos que sean felices ellos.

_Llegan los chicos hasta el templo, sabían que __ahí encontrarían a sus respectivas chicas y no se equivocan a lo lejos las ven, todas reunidas, se acercan y saludan._

Hola chicas, - _interrumpe Yaten,_ _les sonríe y voltea a ver a Mina_- Mina… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-_se sorprende al verlo ahí y voltea a ver a las chicas y todas están igual de sorprendidas que ella y por fin contesta_- claro… si claro – _y comienzan a caminar alejándose del grupo_ –

Amy necesito hablar contigo – _Taiki por fin se anima a hablar de forma seria, pero nervioso después de ver su hermano partir_ -

Si ya me iba a mi casa podemos platicar en el camino – _igual que la pareja anterior se aleja del grupo, y las chicas se quedan sorprendidas_ –

Vaya creo que las únicas que quedamos somos tú y yo –voltea Rei resignada y abraza a Lita en señal de compañerismo-

Si tienes razón… ya que – _las dos suspiran_ -

_Ya tienen un rato caminando despacio y ninguno de los dos ha tomado la iniciativa de hablar hasta que por fin Yaten se arma de valor y sin más pregunta_

¿Y tu novio?

Leonard regreso a Estados Unidos –contesto muy seria y continuo - y… y ya no es mi novio

- _Yaten_ _se alegra, pero se controla_- no se si es el momento correcto pero… creo que no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo…

¿A que te refieres?

- _se para y toma a Mina de los brazos_- Mina he decidido quedarme en este lugar, quedarme a tu lado, ¿quieres…? –_Respira profundo y vuelve a comenzar la pregunta_- ¡¿quieres ser mi novia Mina Aino?! –_Casi gritando haciendo que todos las personas que caminaban junto a ellos se asusten_-

Yo… Yaten yo –_nerviosa agacha la mirada y cuando vuelve a ver a Yaten sus ojos derraman una lagrima y feliz contesta_ - ¡claro! – _lo abraza y le da un beso sorpresivo, que el responde cargándola de la cintura_, _y todos los presentes comienzan a aplaudir hasta que_ _por fin se separan_ – pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca, como eres tan… -_no pudo terminar pues nuevamente el la beso_-

_Camino a casa de Amy, Taiki no se anima a hablar con Amy, __por fin los dos se deciden a hablar pero lo hacen al mismo tiempo_

¿De que querías hablar?

Amy yo…

_Los dos se sorprenden por haber hablado al mismo tiempo y se sonrojan__ y ahora Amy le hace una señal para que sea el quien comience_

Estuvimos platicando con Seiya y pues llegamos a una conclusión… -_no puede continuar por que Amy lo interrumpe haciéndole una pregunta-_

¿Has encontrado la felicidad o no? –_Quería tener la respuesta lo más pronto posible_-

Si… -_se sienta en una banca del parque y le toma la mano_ –encontré la felicidad aquí, la encontré en una hermosa joven, culta, inteligente…

-_Amy_ _baja la cabeza y suspira_- ¿y que harás?

Me quedare a lado de esa joven… claro si ella así lo quiere, Amy ¿crees que quiera que me quede a su lado? – _se para en frente de Amy y ahora toma la otra mano de ella_-

-_se siente extraña pero feliz y sin subir su mirada contesta_ – claro que lo quiere… claro que lo quiero – _ahora por fin levanta la mirada y esta sonriendo_ –

Amy – _tímidamente se acerca y le da un ligero beso en los labios pero eso basto para que los dos se ruborizaran el se separa de sus labios y hace la pregunta definitiva _- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Taiki… si… si quiero ser tu novia –_ahora lo abraza y le da ahora un beso mas profundo_-

-x-

Hola a todas las personas que siguen mi fic, gracias por sus comentarios, el mensaje siguiente es mas bien una encuesta, como algunas ya sabrán estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic les adelanto que ese fic va a estar dividido en dos así que este pregunta es importante para la parte dos, y aquí esta la pregunta

Haruka ¿debe ser hombre o mujer? Espero sus respuestas y como en la democracia se hará lo que diga la mayoría

Aclaro el siguiente fic es de Seiya y Serena así que espero que igual lo lean las que sean fans de Darien ¿va? Bueno espero que me respondan gracias besitos y saludillos desde México.


	17. declaraciones y medallones 2parte

Capitulo 17 Declaraciones, Y Medallones parte 2

_En el hotel donde se llevara a cabo el desfile, en una habitación._

¿Madre? –_Pregunto Yasu al entrar a la habitación_-

¿Si mi pequeña? –_Respondió de entre la oscuridad y poco a poco se acerco a su querida hija_-

Madre las scouts… y Serena están por llegar, pero he pensado que lo mejor es que dejemos las presentaciones para otra ocasión, -_comento desconcertando un poco a su madre, continuo_ - quiero seguir divirtiéndome un poco mas, tengo una idea… -_así le comento a su madre la idea que tenía_ -

_En el salón donde se llevara a cabo el desfile están ya casi todos presentes, solo faltan las dos nuevas parejas, pero Mina esta siendo maquillada y peinada para el desfile así que solo llega Yaten muy feliz._

Vaya, alguien esta muy feliz –_dice Rei al ver entrar a Yaten que viene muy sonriente, pero en cuanto escucha el comentario de Rei se pone serio_-

¿Qué pasa Yaten? Estas muy feliz, acaso… -_comento Serena al ver la sonrisa de Yaten y no pudo contener la risa al ver la seriedad con que llego al final_-

Así es Mina y yo somos novios –_respondió a que pregunta quien sabe por que nadie le pregunto nada pero en fin lo hizo de forma muy seria y formal_-

Vaya ya era hora, como que te tardaste mucho ¿no? –_Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa muy coqueta y añadió_- y pobre Mina no sabe en lo que se metió…

-_Yaten_ _voltea a verlo y primero le lanza una mirada fulminante lo medita un poco y solo le sonríe _- por más que me molestes hoy no lo lograras,

- _Seiya se ríe_- claro que no te molestare, ahora molestare a Mina

_Y por fin la segunda pareja hace su aparici__ón y se sorprenden todos al ver que llegan abrazados_

¿Amy… ya eres novia de Taiki? –_pregunto Lita al verlos llegar_-

Por que les sorprende, -_se sonroja un poco al igual que Taiki pero no se sueltan y añade_- que acaso no puedo

No le hagas caso a Lita nos da mucho gusto que por fin estén juntos –_dijo Rei sonriendo_- ¿no es así chicas?

Así es estamos felices por ustedes –respondió Serena-

Si Serena tiene razón, y yo en especial estoy feliz por ustedes…- _sonríe_-

_Todos están comentando las nuevas relaciones y haciendo enojar a Yaten pero s__on interrumpidos por Yasu _

Hola todos buenas noches –_saluda Yasu y le dirige una sonrisa a Darien, demasiado evidente para algunos que han notado sus intenciones_-

¿Yasu eres tú? –_dice Amy_ _extrañada por el cambio de Yasu_ -

¡Amy, que gusto verte otra vez! –_La saluda le da un beso en la mej_illa- ¿Qué te parece mi cambio, te gusta?

-_Amy dudosa_- si claro te ves… muy diferente a la niña que conocía

Si esa es la idea… para así conquistar al hombre que me gusta – _y voltea a ver a Darien_ _y otra vez sonríe_-

Ah se me olvidaba, te presento a unas amigas –dice Serena- a ellas no las conocías, ella es Yasu Hori la chica que les contamos ayer…

Haruka Tenouh –_dice muy seria y analizando la situación, pero sobre todo la mirada de la chica, extiende la mano_ – mucho gusto – _siente algo que no le gusta y la suelta_ _casi como un impulso _– ya Serena nos ha platicado de cómo te conocieron.

Michiru Kaiou –_extiende la mano e igual que con Haruka siente algo pero prefiere mantener el saludo_- mucho gusto –_voltea a ver a Haruka_ –

Setsuna –_también extiende la mano y siente una energía extraña_-

Y yo soy Hotaru –_dice la más pequeña_-

Que lindos medallones, -_dice al ver el medallón de cada una_- a Mina le vi uno parecido pero el corazón de otro color

Ah si –_contesta Rei sonriendo y baja su mirada para ver su medallón lo toma entre sus manos_ - Serena los mando a hacer especialmente para cada una, y todas prometimos traerlo, incluso Serena – _la señala_-.

Que hermoso gesto, Serena –_piensa perfecto… mejor no pudo resultar me han facilitado las cosas solo falta una mas_- son hermosos.

_Llega corriendo una asistente._

Señorita Hori, -_interrumpe_- hay un problema… las modelos no se sienten bien y esta a punto de comenzar el desfile

Lo siento los veo más tarde, tengo que resolver ese problema – _se aleja_ –

_Tras el escenario todo es un caos, misteriosamente alguien les dio un sedante a las modelos en el agua__ menos a Mina que no había tomado de esa agua (por suerte o casualidad), Yasu va a ver a sus "amigas" para pedirles un favor_

Chicas necesito que me ayuden –_llego un poco apurada y nerviosa, de verdad que sabe fingir hasta ella misma se sorprende_-

Claro que si –_respondió Serena y se acerco a ella_- ¿que necesitas?

Mmm a ti no te necesito Serena – _dijo secamente_ _alejándose de ella y acercándose al las demás _– pero gracias –_se aleja llevándose a las demás chicas que no saben que decir solo la siguen _–

¿Pero que le pasa? –_dice Serena sorprendida de la actitud de su amiga y Darien solo le sonríe también esta confundido_-

No le pasa nada talvez es la preocupación del desfile –responde Darien después de pensar en la respuesta correcta que dejara tranquila a Serena-

_Los hermanos Kou solo observaban hasta que Seiya hablo._

Esa chica trata muy mal a mi bombón –_dice quien mas pues Seiya volteando a ver a sus hermanos_-

Seiya conozco esa mirada, -_contesta Taiki y cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza_- no te vayas a meter donde no te importa

Es lo primero que va a hacer –_contesto Yaten en forma sarcástica_-

_Tras bastidores, todas las chicas no se explican para que las quiera __Yasu y están nerviosas algunas no todas._

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, -_pregunta Setsuna extrañada de la actitud de Yasu_- no la conozco pero no me da confianza

Tienes razón Setsuna –_dice Haruka recordando lo que sintió cuando le tomo la mano y sobre todo su mirada_- a mí tampoco me da confianza y mucho menos después de escuchar como le hablo a Serena.

_Yasu llega con la maquillista, la peinadora, y el asistente __que viene cargando ropa y accesorios._

Chicas por favor, -_les dice casi en suplica_- les quiero pedir que sean ustedes las modelos que presenten esta ropa, las modelos que había contrato están indispuestas no se que les paso –_suplica otra vez_- ¿lo harán?, por favor

Pero es que… -_trata de decir Amy nerviosa pero la interrumpe Rei_-

Bien lo haremos –_dice Rei al ver en ello una oportunidad para que algún cazatalentos la vea o quizás se convierta en modelo_- ¿verdad, chicas?

¡Si, hay que modelar yo si quiero! – _dijo Hotaru mas emocionada que preocupada ella no había sentido nada _–

Si Hotaru lo haremos –_respondió Setsuna al ver la cara de emoción de la más chiquita, voltea a ver a Haruka y Michiru y asienten_-

Perfecto, -_dijo Yasu sonriendo_- bien ahora tiene que cambiarse y ponerse esta ropa con estos accesorios –_Dándoles a cada una la ropa y accesorios necesarios_ _y señala un cuarto _– pueden dejar sus cosas en el camerino de haya atrás

_Así todas comienzan a cambiarse y dejan su ropa y su medallón en el camerino y salen a modelar, son todo un éxito, en especial __Mina, Yaten esta mas que emocionado y Taiki sorprendido por la actitud segura de Amy que obvio esta nerviosa por dentro pero al modelar se le olvida, mientras afuera esta el desfile Yasu esta en el camerino de las chicas._

Muy bien madre aquí tienes los 8 medallones –_sosteniendo los ocho medallones en su mano extendiéndola hacia donde aparece Sohee_- hazlo

_Aparece de entre las sombras la Princesa Sohee, toma los 8 medallones y con su mano los ilumina, los corazones cambian momentáneamente de color para después regresar al color original._

Perfecto solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno para que todo cambie… y para el medallón de Serena tengo algo muy especial. –_Dice la Princesa y sonríe al ver los medallones_-

Si madre por fin, todo cambiara… –Responde Yasu- en la vida de mi querida amiga serena

_Al finalizar el desfile, todas corren a cambiarse, después irán a festejar su debut como modelos, al llegar al camerino, se cambia la ropa, pero cuando toman sus medallones, una especie de fuerza entra por sus manos y las debilita, cierran los ojos, debilidad que solo fue momentánea, y en seguida abren los ojos y están como si nada hubiera pasado_

-x-

Bueno creo que este capitulo me quedo un poco corto o un mucho jajaja que les parecio espero que les haya gustado vamos a ver que pasa en realidad después con esos medallones

Bueno a otra cosa ¡feliz navidad! Por si no puedo entrar en proximos dias, gracias por todos los comentarios y por su paciencia al esperar cada capitulo ahhh otra cosa acabo de poner mi nuevo fic es de Seiya y Serena espero que no se molesten ni me golpeen snif snif ojala que les guste leanlo por fis bye y gracias otra vez

"Déjame Estar "; Serena parece ser feliz, pero una vez mas el pasado ensombrece su presente y el recuerdo de cierta estrella vuelve a aparecer, se pondrán a prueba la amistad y la confianza… Seiya y Serena


	18. falsa tranquilidad

Capitulo 18 Falsa Tranquilidad

_Una semana después del desfile todo esta tranquilo. Solo falta una semana para que todas tengan que regresar a sus vidas normales._

Esto es tan extraño, -dice Amy- nosotras no hemos podido conocer a la Princesa Sohee, ni lo que pretende, -suspira- no entiendo para que debamos estar aquí todavía, yo tengo que regresar a mis estudios…

Lo se –contesto Taiki- y también creo que es extraño que no haya aparecido, talvez se alejo de Serena…

Ya casi nos tenemos que ir a Inglaterra, -dirigió una mirada a Taiki y se sonrojo de solo pensar que se irían juntos- y no me gustaría irme así sin saber nada

Si tienes razón, -igual que Amy también se sonrojo- tampoco me gustaría dejar a Seiya no ahora que también Mina y Yaten se irán

Te entiendo –acercándose a él, toma su mano en señal de apoyo- pero creo que es lo mejor, necesita un tiempo a solas…

Ya por favor –suplicaba Seiya mientras terminaba su desayuno- no te preocupes voy a estar bien, además este viaje me permitirá pensar si regreso Kinmoku

¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Yaten- es que bueno yo me puedo quedar… es mas yo te acompaño…

Si estoy seguro aunque me duela –_su mirada triste se refleja en el vidrio de la ventana_- y no para que quiero ir cargando contigo, solo para que vayas molestando no olvídalo, me iré de viaje…pero antes tengo algo que hacer.

Seiya no te metas, -contesto sabía perfectamente a que ser refería- ellos sabrán como llevar esa situación

Lo se… -dejando el vaso en la mesa- pero quiero que sepa que no esta sola.

_Al finalizar la segunda semana todos deben volver a sus labores normales, incluso Mina, Amy así como Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru se irían nuevamente, no sin antes prometer que cualquier cosa que pasar todas volverían inmediatamente de donde estuvieran_

Chicas las voy a extrañar mucho – dijo Serena _casi a punto de llorar_-

No llores cabeza de bombón sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotras –_voltea a ver a todas_- ¿no es verdad?

¡Claro! –respondieron todas-

No seas tonta Serena si no se van para siempre, -dijo Rei sonriente- solo es un tiempo…

Claro Serena –dijo Mina acercándose a ella- en cuanto termine mi contrato para la nueva película regreso… o si me necesitan antes aquí estaré, bueno estaremos por que ahora ya no soy solo yo…–_se sonroja_-

Veo que las cosas entre ustedes están muy bien me alegra –dice Michiru-

Bueno talvez no era el futuro que esperábamos para ustedes pero… -suspiro Setsuna- al menos seremos más personas para cuidar del futuro…

Que pasa Setsuna algo ha cambiado… -pregunto un poco curiosa Amy-

No es solo que la puerta del tiempo se ha cerrado y no se que va a pasar, en el futuro no contábamos con que ustedes –_refiriéndose a Mina y Amy_ – estarían con ellos, y hay algo que me preocupa también, esa niña Yasu hay algo en ella que no me inspira confianza

No tienen de que preocuparse –replico Serena, tratando de tranquilizarla- ella es solo una amiga no es nadie de peligro

Talvez sea una amiga, -dijo Haruka- pero debes tener cuidado con ella, yo tampoco le tengo confianza, además…

-Michiru _se adelanta a las palabras de Haruka_- además Serena, no es bueno que le des tanta confianza- _voltea a ver a Haruka para que ya no diga nada_-

-Lita _nota que Michiru cambia un poco el tema y ella también interviene_- ya, ya no vamos a arruinar el ultimo instante juntas hablando de ella, aquí les traje unas galletas que prepare para cada una – _les entrega unas pequeñas bolsas a cada una_ –

Mmm que rico gracias Lita –dice Hotaru tomando la bolsa y respirando el aroma de las galletas-

_En la oficina de Yasu_

Señorita hori, -interrumpe la secretaria- hay un joven que la busca

¿Quién es? –Sin levantar la vista pregunta-

Seiya Kou –responde la chica-

-levanta la mirada sorprendida y _sonríe maliciosamente_- dile que pase

Puede pasar señor Kou –dice la secretaria dirigiendo la mirada hacia fuera-

Pero que agradable visita Seiya –se levanta y _se acerca para saludarlo y darle un beso en mejilla_, el permanece serio –

Hola –_alejándose de Yasu se acerca a la silla y se sienta_- no creo que te vaya a agradar lo que tengo que decirte…

¿Pero que te pasa? –Fingiendo sorpresa ante el desplante de él- Pensé que éramos amigos, por que me hablas así

Vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo, -responde de forma sarcástica y dirigiendo una mirada fría- ¿amigos? Si apenas me conoces

Pero los amigos de mi amiga Serena, -suspira - los considero mis amigos

Y te atreves a decirle amiga, -se sorprende de la forma en que dijo el nombre de su bombón- tú y yo sabemos que no la consideras tu amiga, por que si así fuera no la tratarías así…

Así como, no entiendo a que te refieres, -se hace la ofendida- si Serena es como mi hermana, no se que estas imaginando pero yo la quiero mucho…

Veo que quieres seguir fingiendo, -molestándose un poco, suspira se levanta y continua- perfecto solo una cosa te digo, yo haré todo lo posible por que no sufra y mucho menos por una persona como tu,

-_se sorprende_ había juzgado mal a este chico- ¿sufrir por mí?

Acaso crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que pretendes al tener a Darien metido todo el día aquí en la oficina, -molesto sube el tono de voz pero se tranquiliza- claramente sabemos que estas enamorada de el, pero como ya te dije yo haré todo lo posible por que Serena no sufra…

-Yasu sonríe y _sarcásticamente responde_- Ah claro, -camina para acercarse a él y quedando a unos centímetros continua-¿no será que tu eres el que esta enamorado de ella y eres tu el que quiere separarlos?

Eso no te importa –responde aun mas molesto - solo te digo que Serena es la persona mas importante de mi vida y su felicidad es primero así que ten en cuenta que Serena no esta sola, ella si tiene verdaderas amigas como lo pudiste notar el día del desfile, -camina hacia la puerta y ahí finaliza- amigas que darían su vida por ella así como yo…

_A Yasu y__a no le da tiempo de contestar pues en ese momento azota la puerta al salir, dejando a Yasu muy pero muy molesta._

Tengo que hacer algo con ellos, -refiriéndose a lo que saben lo que pretende con Darien- pero por el momento no me preocupo, ahora dejaran sola a Serena y eso me conviene.

_Llega el día en que Seiya se va de viaje, en el aeropuerto solo están Rei, Lita, Serena y Darien.__ Las demás ya se fueron. _

¿Estas, seguro? –Pregunto Serena- es que bueno…

Si bombón no te preocupes voy a estar bien, -responde Seiya y voltea a ver Darien y le hace una pregunta- ¿espero que no te moleste que le diga así?

No me molesta se que quieres mucho a Serena, -sonriendo ligeramente al ver el rostro de Serena en seguida voltea a verlo- recuerda lo que me prometiste

Claro que lo recuerdo Darien, -suspira - créeme no voy a fallar, pero por el momento todo esta tranquilo y necesito hacer este viaje.

Espero que regreses pronto, -lo abraza en señal de despedida- ya sabes que aquí te queremos mucho

Si Rei tiene razón, -ahora es el turno de Lita de despedirse- además que te extrañaremos…

Gracias chicas, -viendo a Rei y Lita, cuando voltea a ver a Serena sonríe tristemente y le dice - bombón no llores, ven –_se separan un poco del grupo_ – sabes que nunca estarás sola, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites – _le da un beso en la frente_-

Gracias Seiya… toma, quiero que lo abras cuando hayan despegado –_mientras le entregaba una caja roja le aprieta sus manos _– prométemelo… ¿lo harás?

Claro que si sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas –_y sonríe_ –

Si claro –_y como un murmullo termino_- siempre cumples tus promesas

Bueno es hora de que me vaya –_tomando su maleta_-

Pero apenas avisaron… puedes quedarte un momento más –tratando de que se quedara por lo menos algunos segundos más-

Ya sabes que no me gusta estar con tantas personas –_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- bueno me tengo que ir –_comienza a caminar_ –

x-x

aquí esta mi actualización, ojala que les haya gustado mmm q nervios dejen un review por fis no sean malitos besito bye


	19. la estrategia de una mujer

Capitulo 19 La Estrategia De Una Mujer

_Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde que todas se fueron todo parece tranquilidad en la vida de todas a excepción de una persona, Serena._

-Luna _–dijo Serena_- que crees que le pase a Darien, últimamente ha estado muy extraño.

-No creo que le pase nada Serena_, -respondió la gatita_- solo que ya ves ahora tiene mucho trabajo, deberías estar orgullosa del puesto tan importante que tiene ahora.

-No es eso, -_respondió de manera triste_- al contrario estoy muy contenta, pero es que… ya casi no viene a comer, no salimos… ya casi no esta a mi lado – _esto último como un murmullo_ -

-Serena –_dijo Luna-_ no te preocupes todo estará bien…

_- - - - -_

_En la empresa Hori_

-Gracias Darien, sin ti no se que haría – _dice Yasu_ _con una mirada triste_- sabes extraño mucho a mi papá… ¿por que Darien?

_-Darien_ _se acerca y la abraza_ – tranquila Yasu, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero cálmate…

-Gracias Darien – _le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-_él_ _se sonroja y la suelta_ - no tienes que agradecer, bueno ahora me tengo que ir, quiero darle una sorpresa a Serena…

-Ah, y ¿Qué sorpresa, si se puede saber? _– pregunta Yasu_ _en tono molesto_-

-La voy a llevar a cenar, al nuevo restaurante que se acaba de inaugurar - _Darien responde, tomando sus cosas-_

-Salúdala de mi parte –_dice Yasu con cierto aire de indiferencia_- y que se diviertan

_Darien solo asiente y sale de la oficina_

-No puede ser que todo lo que hago no sirva de nada, _-dice muy molesta Yasu ya cuando se queda sola-_ creo que…

-Tú sabes que no es necesario esas tonterías_, -interrumpe la Princesa Sohee_- solo es cuestión de que…

-No mamá eso no es divertido, _-contesta aun molesta_- ese será mi ultimo recurso por lo pronto tengo que ir a cenar a un buen restaurante – _sonríe_ –

_- - - - -_

_En el hermoso restaurante recién inaugurado ya se encontraban Serena y Darien, disfrutando de la deliciosa cena, cuando vieron llegar a cierta chica conocida._

-Darien siento interrumpir tu cena romántica, _-llega Yasu saludando pero evitando a Serena-_ pero sabes se me olvido decirte mañana por la tarde tendremos que viajar…

-Ah gracias por avisarme… -_responde Darien confundido_- pero no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí…

-_Serena_ _se molesta por la llega inoportuna de Yasu y la frialdad hacía ella reclama_- y no pudiste esperar para decirle mañana –_extrañada_- además como sabías que estaría aquí…

-_Yasu por fin voltea a ver a serena_ – ah hola Serena, perdona por no haberte saludado antes –_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- es que era importante que lo supiera y la respuesta a como supe que estaba aquí es por que el me lo dijo…

-Si –_responde Darien_ _muy serio_- así es Serena, no se por que te pones así

-Yo… es que… era… -_responde Serena_ _ya mas tranquila_- tienes razón Darien perdona, -_voltea a ver a Yasu_ - ¿quieres acompañarnos? –_Pregunta aunque esperando una respuesta negativa_-

-Si claro –_Yasu sonríe y se sienta junto a Darien_- así no ceno sola

_Una persona__ observa esta escena desde lejos, no puede acercarse pero nota como los ojos de Serena contiene unas lágrimas._

_- - - - -_

_Terminada la cena Darien tendría que llevar a Yasu a su casa así que primero paso a dejar a su esposa a la casa, en la puerta Luna estaba esperando que llegaran._

-¿Qué te pasa Serena, no fue bien en la cena? –_pregunta Luna al ver llegar a Serena sola y triste-_

-Luna yo… -_duda un poco en contarle y esto lo noto Luna_- estoy bien…

-Serena has cambiado –_dice Luna triste_- ya no eres la chica alegre desde hace algún tiempo, acaso ¿no me tienes confianza?

-_Serena_ _le regala una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa triste_- claro que te tengo confianza Luna, pero como quieres que este alegre, estoy con un miedo constante de que algo malo este por pasar, y ahora lo que me faltaba…

-Cuéntame Serena _–dice la gatita_- por favor tenme confianza…

-Darien ya casi no esta conmigo… -_responde de forma seria_- esta más con ella

-Lo se Serena –_contesta Luna acercándose a Serena_- pero en esa situación no puedo hacer nada además no quiero interferir en su relación

-Y te lo agradezco Luna, -_comenta Serena un seria_- pero ese no es el problema, es que creo que… Yasu esta enamorada de el

-No pienses eso –_dudando en su respuesta_- solo que ahora ya se quedo sola y pues…

-Talvez tengas razón Luna, pero lo que hizo esta noche hace que dude de su amistad… -_dice Serena, recordando lo que paso_-

-¿Qué hizo? –_Pregunta inmediatamente la gatita_-

-Se presento en nuestra cena romántica, -_dice con tristeza Serena_- con el pretexto de que tenía que darle una información a Darien y el colmo es que se quedo a cenar con nosotros… eso de verdad me puso muy mal

-Entiendo, -_reflexiono un poco la gatita_- Serena sabías que al casarte con Darien nada sería fácil y con tristeza veo que no estabas lista para casarte

-Pero yo… _- Serena quiso responder pero_ _sus ojos ahora comienzan a derramar unas lágrimas que Luna nota_ –

-Lo se y me duele verte triste, -_se acerca mas Luna a Serena_- me duele ver que ya no eres la misma chica divertida, me duele ver que estas madurando

-No quiero Luna me da miedo. –_Serena carga a Luna y la abraza_-

-Luna _con tristeza murmura su nombre_ – Serena…

_- - - - -_

_En el coche rumbo a casa de Yasu_

-Y dime Darien –_dice Yasu, sacando a Darien de sus pensamientos_- ¿amas mucho a Serena?

-¿Qué_?-pregunta Darien pues se sorprende por la pregunta_- claro que la amo ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, solo curiosidad, _-responde Yasu_- sabes creo que ella no es la mujer indicada para ti –_acercándose poco a poco a Darien_ –

-¿Qué haces? –_pregunta Darien_ _sonrojándose por la actitud de Yasu y se aleja solo un poco ya que esta dentro del auto_- te equivocas – _contesta un poco molesto_- ella es la mujer perfecta para mi

-¿De verdad me equivoco? -_se molesta y se acomoda bien en el asiento_- yo lo dudo mucho…

-¿A que te refieres…? _–pregunta Darien molesto_-

-Es… no se como decirlo sin que suene mal – _respira profundamente_- ella es muy simple, sigue siendo una niña – _levanta su mano dirigiéndola al rostro de Darien_- en cambio tu, eres tan diferente…

-No lo es… -_Darien_ _frena el coche y le toma la mano_ – olvídalo… ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta?

-¿Qué?-_pretende no entender a que se refiere_- ¿pero de que hablas?

-Te informo que yo amo profundamente a Serena –_contesta molesto_- y nunca la abandonaría, así que olvídalo – _volviendo a poner el coche en marcha_-

-Si como digas –responde Yasu _molesta se voltea y se nota una sonrisa de maldad en sus labios, cosa que no nota Darien_-

_- - - - -_

Por fin pude poner actualizacion, disculpen que me haya tardado tanto pero es que ando escasa de inspiración… por lo pronto les traje esto a ver que les parece cortito, espero que les haya gustado… hasta el proximo cap bye dejen un review por fis… bye


End file.
